Bellatrix, à 17ans
by Anthracite
Summary: Vacances de Thanksgiving,1969. Le château est déserté. Bellatrix est restée seule à Poudlard. Âme solitaire, la jeune femme a décidé d'en finir avec la vie. Mais dans la salle commune où elle a trouvé refuge, d'autres étudiants sont également présents. Finalement, la découverte du journal du préfet de Serpentard promet une soirée excitante! Bientôt Tom semble vouloir jouer avec eux
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling... ! Sauf le texte que j'ai écris ^^

Personnnages : A la lecture de ce texte, on pourrait s'attendre à un OOC, car on connaît les personnages adultes et il n'y a pas grand chose à voir avec ce que j'ai écris. Malgré tout, on n'a jamais su comment ils étaient adolescents. Pourquoi je ne donne pas directement le caractère qu'on connaît à ces personnages ? Ca va venir dans quelques chapitres.

Genre **:**HORROR (mais pas de tortures) : Frissons garantis, sueur froide, suspense, sensations fortes et ambiance angoissante au rendez-vous. Enfin, de l'adrénaline et de formidables scènes d'action... sans quitter le château de Poudlard !

**AVERTISSEMENT : Certains passages de ce texte peuvent en heurter certains.**

On aurait dit qu'il pleuvait depuis que le monde est monde.

Dans les derniers rangs de la vaste salle de divination, Bellatrix Lestrange n'écoutait plus le cours depuis déjà un bon moment. Recrovillée sur son banc, l'air absent, elle regardait la pluie tomber à verse derrière les hautes fenêtres cintrées, sans pour autant prêter attention aux bourrasques de vent qui ébranlaient le bâtiment à intervalles réguliers et faisaient vibrer les carreaux des fenêtres. Quand le temps se montrait clément, il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus champêtre que Poudlard. Des sentiers boisés serpentant entre des édifices de pierre tapissés de lierre, à la forêt s'étendant à perde de vue… Mais ce jour-là, les nuages noirs déversaient une pluie glacée sur la cour déserte, où le vent fouettait les grands chênes. L'éclat de l'orage et les assauts de l'averse amplifiaient la sensation d'isolement sur le château, qui semblait se replier sur lui-même, tel une citée médiévale assiégée.

Le froid avait pénétré Bellatrix jusqu'aux os et le vent bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Depuis la lointaine estrade de bois, l'accent islandais du Professeur Trewlaney était soporifique :

« L'état de sommeil nous fait nous détourner du monde extérieur réel et ainsi est donnée la condition qui convient au déploiement d'une psychose. L'inoffensive psychose du rêve est la conséquence d'un retrait consciemment voulu et seulement temporaire du monde extérieur… » *

Dans la vitre, Bellatrix fixait son reflet vaporeux : un nez busqué, des yeux sombres, un rien fuyants, des traits délicats, un visage maussade et livide qu'encadrait une cascade de cheveux tirant vers le brun. Elle aurait sans doute été jolie, si elle n'avait eu l'air aussi réservée, sur ses gardes.

Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation et posa un regard étonné sur la salle de cours, où la multitude d'étudiants étaient amarrés à leurs bureaux de bois. Ils remuaient, s'agitaient sur leurs bancs, lançaient des coups d'œil à une étrange horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau noir. On était mercredi, un peu avant trois heures. La veille du week-end de Thanksgiving. Tous attendaient avec impatience de s'évader pour les vacances. Ses sœurs Narcissa et Andromeda s'apprêteraient à partir pour la demeure des Bulstrode, suite à leur demande frénétique auprès de ses parents. Tous désiraient ardement s'enfuir pour les vacances, à l'exception de Bellatrix, qui voyait se profiler à l'horizon le long week-end de quatre jours.

_Thanksgiving… l'action de grâce… Rendre grâce ? A quoi ?_

Au moins, elle n'aurait plus à partager sa chambre. A cette idée, une petite étincelle la parcourut ce n'était pas qu'elle éprouvait, rien d'aussi tranché, mais l'étau de béton qui lui comprimait son cœur se desserra légèrement. Ne plus entendre leurs bavardages insipides et mesquins. Ne plus voir les yeux réprobateurs de Narcissa. Et ne voir personne d'autre non plus, songea-t-elle. _Vraiment personne. _Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle frissonna d'inquiétude. Quatre jours dans le château de Poudlard… Cette vieille bâtisse lui faisait un peu froid dans le dos. _Toute seule…_

La voix appaisante du professeur murmurait en arrière-plan.

« Dans la psychose, le fait de se détourner de la réalité est provoqué de deux façons différentes, ou bien lorsque le refoulé inconscient devient trop fort, de telle sorte qu'il terrasse le conscient attaché à la réalité, ou bien parce que la réalité est devenue si intolérablement douloureuse que le moi menacé se jette, en une révolte désespéree, dans les bras du pulsionnel inconscient… »*

Surprise par cette affinité de pensée, Bellatrix écrivit lentement "La réalité est devenue si intolérablement douloureuse...", puis s'interrompit et s'empressa de raturer la phrase à l'encre noire. Non loin d'elle, dans la rangée opposée, un autre stylo grattait le papier avec fébrilité. Elle releva la tête et aperçut un jeune homme mince, l'air sérieux, qui prenait des notes comme si sa vie était en jeu. Ce garçon lui disait quelque chose. Ce qui était normal en soi, il faisait parti de serpentard.

Bellatrix le croisait parfois dans Poudlard : le teint pâle, les yeux cernés, le dos voûté sous le poids d'une sacoche pleine à craquer, toujours à courir comme un lapin d'une salle de cours à l'autre, distrait. Il s'était hâté lors de son inscription à l'école à prendre le plus d'options possibles, poussé par ses parents… ou peut-être par ses propres démons ? L'un comme l'autre, la jeune fille en savait quelque chose.

Elle continua de le détailler, soulagée de reporter son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Il dégageait une certaine froideur, signe d'une tristesse familière à Bellatrix. Le visage grave, il paraissait plus angoissé et malheureux qu'elle – à supposer que cela fût possible. Il y avait pourtant en lui quelque chose de lumineux qui lui donnait un air de moine austère. Elle laissait ses pensées se dérouler d'un œil détaché, avec l'impression de se tenir dans le lointain, en simple spectatrice. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de s'adresser à lui ou de lui sourire il lui semblait appartenir à un ailleurs, un autre espace-temps, et elle l'observait de la même manière qu'elle observait la pluie tomber derrière l'écran d'une fenêtre vitrée. Aussi, quand le jeune homme se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, fut-elle prise au dépourvu.

Stupéfaite, elle lui rendit son regard. Le garçon rougit subrepticement et baissa vivement la tête vers sa pile de parchemin.

Les cloches de la tour qui dominait la cour centrale sonnèrent, annonçant le trois-quarts de l'heure. Un tintement creux répercuté dans toute l'école, jusqu'aux cachots. Sur son estrade, le professeur aux cheveux secs et crépus marqua une pause et tendit l'oreille, attendant que l'écho des cloches se fût évanoui pour s'adresser de nouveau à la salle de classe :

_ Qui est dans le vrai ? Nos démons viennent-ils de l'extérieur ou bien les engendrons nous à notre insu ?

Elle esquissa un sourire et referma son classeur.

_ C'est sur cette réjouissante question que je terminerai, un peu plus tôt que prévu je sais que vous êtes impatients de partir.

Les étudiants bondirent de leurs bancs, attrapèrent manteaux, parchemins et cartables, enfin libres. Le professeur haussa la voix pour se faire entendre au-dessus du brouhaha.

_ Je rencontrerai chacun d'entre vous la semaine prochaine afin de discuter des sujets de votre dissertation trimestrielle. Bonne fête de Thanksgiving.

Bellatrix ferma son livre et se leva, avec la sensation de remonter peu à peu à la surface de l'eau. Le rivage lui semblait pourtant encore loin.

Portée par la foule, elle franchit les doubles portes et quitta la tour. L'air froid lui fit l'effet d'une gifle qui la sortit de sa torpeur elle s'arrêta sur le perron, en haut du large escalier qui donnait sur la cour. Des gouttes de pluie lui fouettaient le visage et coulaient dans le col de son uniforme. Dans le lointain, l'horloge de la tour sonna à nouveau. Trois coups sourds et retentissants, synonyme de liberté pour les uns – mais de menace pour elle. _C'est ici que tout commence…_, songea la jeune fille sans savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là.

Elle se sentit bousculée et poussée vers le bas des marches. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un parapluie qu'elle leva avec peine au-dessus de sa tête, puis rejoignit la marée d'étudiants qui déferlaient dans la cour. Elle ne regardait personne, ne parlait à personne. Et personne ne la voyait. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas exister. Depuis trois mois qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle ne s'était fait, pour être exact, aucun ami. Elle n'avait pourtant rien de repoussant. Ses traits fins, son teint pâle et son épaisse chevelure brune, qui lui donnait une allure sombre, énigmatique, presque sauvage. Non, elle n'était pas laide. Seulement invisible.

Elle n'était pas inscrite à Poudlard les années précédentes, comme tous les autres élèves de l'école, car ses parents avaient préféré s'occuper eux-mêmes de son enseignement. Elle était entrée directement en sixième année dans le seul but d'obtenir officiellement son diplôme. Sans doute était-ce dû à son arrivée tardive, qu'elle n'était pas intégrée. _Merci Papa_, songea-t-elle.

Bellatrix avançait toujours le regard vide. La pluie se déversait tristement sur les arches gothiques et les colonnes de style néoclassique, en chuchotant dans la ramure des chênes. N'importe qui d'autre, une personne normale, aurait éprouvé un plaisir secret à vivre dans ce lieu intemporel, où l'aventure pouvait vous guetter au coin d'un chemin de pierre ou sous de vieilles arcades… A la seule idée d'étudier ici, elle aurait dû se sentir très heureuse.

Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pu s'inscrire dans une école telle que Poudlard si elle avait dû compter sur une mère bonne pour l'asile (autant être réaliste) qui, au meilleur de sa forme, quand elle suivant son traitement consistant à ingurgiter des potions douteuses réputées pourtant apaisantes, parvenait à peine à ne pas s'engueler avec le voisinage.

Chez elle, Bellatrix s'investissait dans son travail, espérant gagner l'autorisation de ses parents pour s'en aller dans une école de magie qui lui permettrait de fuir. En effet, tandis que ses soeurs Narcissa et Andromeda allaient à Poudlard depuis leur onze ans, Bellatrix avait été choisi par la famille pour héréditer des traditions, des idées et des coutûmes des Blacks. Elle avait été spécialement choisi pour transmettre toutes ces connaissances aux générations suivantes de la famille. A 12ans elle lançait ses premiers sorts informulés, à 13ans on lui apprit ce qu'était les sortilèges interdits, et à 16 ans, elle commençait à désespérer. Sa mère refusait encore qu'elle intègre une école autre que celle de la maison, lorsqu'un miracle se produisit.

Son père, qui la plupart du temps était en voyage d'affaire et n'était donc qu'une signature sur le certificat de mariage avec sa mère (au nom de leur sang pur), s'était subitement manifesté et lui avait permit de s'inscrire à Poudlard, où lui-même avait fait ses études. Il avait fait jouer ses relations avec le directeur et Bellatrix avait enfin pu s'inscrire – enfin libre, sauvée. Bien entendu, le geste paternel n'avait pas été fait par amour. Elle savait que cette inscription permettrait de ne pas salir le nom des Black à jamais. Abandonner purement et simplement sa fille paumée aux bons soins d'une mère tout aussi déséquilibrée aurait fait mauvais genre. Mais vu les circonstances, quel homme n'aurait pas très vite pris la fuite… ?

_Par contre, moi, j'ai dû rester, pas vrai « Papa » ? _

Une petite voix narquoise lui souffla soudain : _Il s'est débarrassé de toi. T'a rejetée. Jetée. Tu ne vaux rien._ Rien… Le souffle coupé, elle crut un instant qu'elle allait s'étrangler de colère, une fureur qu'elle parvint pourtant à enfouir au fond d'elle. Quand la lettre de son père était arrivée à la maison, sa mère, entre deux accès de rage folle, avait pleuré des journées entières. Sans mentionner les crises d'hystérie. Bellatrix avait froidement fait ses valises. _Dis merci à papa, qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, et fous le camp loin d'ici…_ Mais pour aller où ? Elle avait finalement rejoint ses sœurs à Poudlard.

Poudlard était une bonne école c'était elle, Bellatrix, qui n'allait pas bien du tout. Qui était triste, abattue. Et tous ceux qu'elle croisait décelaient sa noirceur, sa jalousie. Elle avait peut-être échapper à sa mère mais n'était pas parvenue à se fuir elle-même.

_Seule avec elle-même pendant les quatre jours à venir._ Et si elle se mettait à entendre des voix dans les dortoirs ?

Eh bien, dans ce cas…

… elle pourrait toujours avoir recours au flacon de sa sœur, celui qu'elle rangeait dans le tiroir du bas. L'anti-stress, l'anti-douleur, la potion sommeil à plus haute dose.

Il y en avait plus qu'assez pour en finir.

Cette idée, pourtant glaçante, la réconforta un peu, tandis qu'elle continuait d'avancer contre le vent.

* * *

* Citation de Freud, _Nouvelles conférences d'introduction à la psychanalyse_

_**Voilà, le premier Chapitre d'une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai eus de gros doutes sur cette fic mais je me suis lancée et je l'ai mis en ligne.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

L'exode avait commencé. Un flot ininterrompu d'internes, chargés de bagages bourrés à craquer, descendaient les marches du château.

L'air absent, Bellatrix remonta le chemin détrempé en évitant les étudiants qui quittaient le château avec empressement. Sur le perron, elle croisa des étudiants encombrés de sacs marins ou de petites valises ils échangeaient des au revoir bruyants, serraient leurs camarades dans leurs bras, se bousculaient… Effusion qui ne lui parvenait que de très loin. C'était facile pour eux, les _Normaux_ : la perspective des vacances, des amis, l'amour… Ils débordaient d'énergie, et l'éclat lumineux qui irradiait les filles lui était insupportable. La jeune fille ravala pourtant sa jalousie, franchit la porte surmontée de trois arcades et pénétra dans le Hall mal éclairé.

Des sièges à haut dossier, semblables à des bancs d'église, étaient disposés contre les murs lambrissés, et les lattes du parquet avaient perdu leur vernis depuis fort longtemps. Bellatrix traversa le Hall et ses pas la menèrent près de la Grande Salle. La pièce avait été vidée de ses quatres longues tables et de leurs bancs. Cette pièce, haute de plafond, lui parut plus vaste que d'habitude, presque oppressante à présent qu'elle était vide. Bellatrix fit halte dans l'embrasure de la porte et leva la tête vers les fenêtres percées à mi-hauteur, qui lui firent penser à des yeux à l'affût.

_Arrête un peu_, se reprit-elle._ Tu vas rester toute seule ici. C'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre les pédales._

Elle reprit son chemin en longeant le couloir qui menait aux cachots et s'engagea dans l'escalier, les jambes encore engourdies par le froid. Sans cesse piétinées par la soixantaine d'étudiants qui s'installaient là chaque année, les vieilles marches de bois fatiguées, en partie recouverte de moquette, semblaient légèrement céder sous ses pas. Un des rares escaliers du château à rester à la même place tous les jours. Les dortoirs de serpentard étaient au sous-sol. D'instinct, Bellatrix huma l'air, se familiarisant à nouveau à l'odeur de renfermé de Poudlard et aux vieux relents écœurants des moquettes poussiéreuses et du bois humide, qui rivalisaient avec des effluves de lessive, de bière éventée, d'herbe, de transpiration, et de parfums entêtants mais aussi comme toujours de sexe.

Sur le palier du premier étage sous-terrain, elle prit à droite et rejoignit une petite cage d'escalier obscure qui descendait au second, quand un brusque mouvement au-dessous d'elle la fit s'arrêter net… Un type aux cheveux fins et ternes, affublés de lunettes à la Merlin l'Enchanteur, un sac marin par-dessus l'épaule, arrivait en sens inverse et la frôla au passage il marmonna « Désolé » sans la regarder, mais Bellatrix ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et dévala la dernière volée de marches.

Dans les dortoirs de serpentard, sa chambre se situait au deuxième, dans l'aile réservée aux filles. Non que le règlement fût respecté les étudiants circulaient à leur guise d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Et tout le monde (à l'exception des employés de l'agence pour le logement) savait que Rusard et son chat avaient élu domicile près des dortoirs de Gryffondor.

Elle longea le couloir et aperçut, par les portes grandes ouvertes, des filles qui jetaient pêle-mêle des livres et des vêtements dans des sacs à dos, se lançaient de joyeux au revoir et passaient à toute allure d'une pièce à l'autre au mépris de l'intimité de leurs camarades, avec la désinvolture qui caractérise l'étudiant moyen. En passant devant une des chambres, Bellatrix entendit des éclats de rire et se raidit se moquait-on d'elle ? Sa magie commença à crépiter au bout de ses doigts.

Non, personne ne l'avait regardée. On ne la voyait pas.

_Laisse tomber, on ne veut pas de toi ici. _Zou, à la poubelle ! Même à Poudlard, le refuge des sorciers.

A l'approche de sa chambre, elle ralentit le pas et sentit son estomac se nouer. La porte était fermée… mais Cissy était là, elle en était certaine. _Je devrais peut-être aller ailleurs… attendre qu'elle ne s'en aille ?_

Elle hésitait._ Tant pis – elle sera bientôt partie._ A contrecœur, elle tendit la main vers la poignée.

Narcissa s'affairait à vider la moitié de sa penderie et à transvaser le tout dans une valise en peau de crocodile posée sur un lit impeccable par chance, elle était bien trop absorbée par les préparatifs de son voyage pour s'interesser à sa colocataire, qu'elle se contenta d'accueillir d'un coup d'œil peu avenant.

Plus on avançait en âge, plus les effectifs de la chambre diminuaient. Si bien qu'en sixième année, on devait partager sa chambre avec deux, trois ou quatre autres étudiants. Bellatrix n'avait pour colocataire que sa sœur Narcissa, tandis que sa deuxième sœur Andromeda avait sa chambre au premier réservé aux septièmes années. D'après ce qu'elles leur avaient dit, ses deux sœurs s'apprêtaient toutes deux à partir chez les Bullstrode pour fêter Thanksgiving. Bellatrix pensa qu'Andromeda était déjà dans le train et avait sûrement dû oublier de lui dire au revoir. _A quoi bon ? Tu sais qu'elle ne viendra pas. Car tu n'es rien pour elle.… _Rien.

Bellatrix fit taire la voix en s'asseyant brutalement sur son lit, ôta son uniforme mouillé, ramassa un long pull qui trainait par terre et l'enfila par-dessus un caleçon long. Elle tournait le dos à Narcissa, qui allait et venait entre son placard et sa valise, l'air grincheux, comme si elle se trouvait seule dans sa chambre.

Narcissa Lestrange était très belle. Mais c'était là sa seule qualité. Une jeune fille maniaque et pomponnée, taille 36, prompte à s'approprier tout l'espace disponible, la moindre bouffée d'oxygène alentour. Au moindre prétexte, elle s'en prenait à sa sœur et se montrait odieuse avec elle.

Mais si Narcissa l'agaçait, Bellatrix se consolait en se disant que sa présence irritait tout autant sa colocataire.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sort pour sécher son affreux manteau, et sortit son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie ancienne de son sac et, tournant le dos à Narcissa, se pelotonna dans le renfoncement du mur en saillie.

La chambre était vraiment superbe : de confortables banquettes, et des parois lambrissées d'acajou jusqu'à mi-hauteur. Mais, pour le reste la ligne de démarcation entre les deux camps adverses était nette. Le territoire de Cissy se distinguait par un décor chargé, si féminin que c'en était oppressant – une literie Mlle Guipure, des bibelots de cristal ça et là des peluches d'animaux intercalées avec soin, et sur la commode, dans son cadre, la photo du petit copain. En revanche, le coin de Bellatrix était sombre et bohème : des draps noirs, des reproductions de tableaux surréalistes punaisés au mur – ceux-ci ne plaisaient pas à ses sœurs, car ils étaient immobiles, ils étaient moldus. Si Bellatrix les avait accrochés aux murs bien évidence, c'était pour rendre ses sœurs furieuses. Une tactique efficace. Toutefois, les montres fondues de Dali faisaient tâche à côté de l'univers mièvre et gentillet de l'autre jeune fille.

Bellatrix sentit que sa sœur s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Même si elle n'avait pas envie de travailler, elle se pencha sur son livre et fit semblant de lire, dans le seul but d'ennuyer Narcissa davantage. Sa colocataire l'observait en effet d'un air méfiant face à l'indifférence calculée de Bellatrix, elle éprouvait toujours une irritation quasi obsessionnelle. Selon Narcissa, toute la réputation des Black pouvait s'envoler en fumée à tout moment, à cause de sa colocataire. Le silence crispé qui régnait dans la chambre lui fut bientôt intolérable et elle se décida à parler.

_ Tu rentres pas à la maison ?

Bellatrix tourna une page et répondit sans relever la tête.

_ Non.

_ Tu vas rester _ici_ ? Toute seule ?

_ Ca m'en a tout l'air.

Narcissa plissa les paupières, l'air soupçonneux.

_ Tu ne vas jamais nulle part !, fit-elle de sa voix traînante.

_ Je dois sûrement être un peu bizarre, lança Bellatrix d'une voix éteinte.

_ Un peu ? rétorqua Narcissa avec une moue de dédain.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un sportif carré d'épaules apparut sur le seuil de la chambre.

Le petit ami.

Bellatrix se raidit, tout son être aussitôt en alerte, et sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Narcissa était peut-être un trou noir, mais Lucius Malefoy, un grand blond plein d'entrain, lui faisait l'effet d'un vrai soleil. Il entra dans la pièce en roulant des mécanique, un sac marin par-dessus l'épaule.

_ Le train attend, lança-t-il avec impatience à Narcissa. T'es prête ou quoi ? ajouta-t-il avec un fort accent du Sud, doux comme le miel.

Narcissa continuait de remplir sa valise, y ajoutant des tenues qu'elle n'aurait pas l'ombre d'une chance de porter durant les quatre jours de vacances.

_ Qu'il attende, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas décollé les yeux de son livre, bouillait en silence. Pourquoi _Narcissa_ ? Pourquoi sa sœur idiote était-elle toujours la plus chanceuse ? Quel couple pitoyable, songeait-elle : le Poursuiveur de Quidditch travaillé par ses hormones, prêt à se taper tout ce qui bouge, mais qui s'envoie en l'air avec la reine du bal sans cervelle – elle-même étant bien décidée à se faire épouser. La catastrophe assurée.

Come pour le prouver, Lucius fit glisser sa main le long des fesses galbées de Narcissa toujours penchée sur sa valise. Elle le repoussa, mais sans se démonter, enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la jeune fille puis descendirent le long de sa gorge.

Bellatrix, qui faisait mine de ne rien voir, sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. _C'est pathétique_…

Mais le désir que Bellatrix éprouvait pour ce garçon était plus pathétique encore… L'idée semblait absurde, forcément vouée à l'échec, c'était le petit copain de sa sœur. Et pourtant, depuis la rentrée, Lucius était le seul à lui prêter attention, à lui sourire quand ils se croisaient, comme s'il n'avait pas saisi à quel point elle était triste et accablée. Soit, il agissait avec tout le monde ainsi, soit il la considérait parce qu'elle était une sang pure comme lui. Mais au moins sa présence lui procurait la sensation d'être _vivante_. Lui, au moins, il la voyait. _Vraiment._

Elle les avait déjà écoutés faire l'amour dans le noir, sans qu'ils se soucient de savoir si elle dormait ou non. Et Bellatrix l'avait imaginé sur elle, avait senti sa bouche sur son coup, ses mains la retenant, sa chaleur la comblant… Lucius relâcha Narcissa et décocha un sourire éclatant à Bellatrix, qui revint soudain à la réalité.

_ Salut, Bella ! Pas moyen de me tirer du lit ce matin… J'ai rien raté, en Histoire de la magie ?

_Son regard franc, d'un bleu irrésistible_…

Bellatrix referma son livre sans oublier de garder sa page et lui répondit avec calme, comme si de rien n'était.

_ T'as oublié l'examen de mi-trimestre, prévu pour vendredi prochain ?

_ Putain, ça craint, lança Lucius d'un air consterné. Je suis bon pour me planter. A moins que… tu me files tes notes, ajouta-t-il d'un ton caressant.

La voix de Narcissa lui faisait toujours l'effet d'un crissement d'ongle sur un tableau noir – rien à voir avec le timbre du garçon, toujours chargé de sous-entendus chaleureux et taquins. Bellatrix sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle mais posa malgré tout son livre et passa devant lui pour rejoindre son bureau, tandis qu'il la suivait des yeux. Il avança d'un pas… la chaleur de son corps, si proche, la mettait au supplice. Elle arracha de son cahier à spirale les pages des quatre derniers cours portant sur les mythes et origines, et se tourna vivement vers lui pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de son tremblement.

_ C'est les notes des deux dernières semaines. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu en classe.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

_ Tu sauves la vie. A charge de revanche…

La voix perçante de Narcissa résonna derrière eux, presque menaçante.

_ T'as pas bientôt fini de la harceler ?

Lucius adressa un clin d'œil à Bellatrix, puis ramassa son sac et la valise de sa petite amie, glissa un bras autour de sa taille et la souleva de terre afin de la passer par-dessus son épaule libre – à la manière d'un pompier. Narcissa se mit à lui donner des coups de poings dans le dos en hurlant comme un putois.

_ Repose-moi, espèce de connard !

_ A plus, Bella. Et bonne fête de Thanksgiving ! dit-il d'un ton joyeux, en faisant mine de ne pas entendre les cris stridents de Narcissa.

Elle entendit cette dernière déverser un torrent d'injures et attendit que l'écho de sa voix se fût évanoui avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied, après quoi elle resta immobile dans le jour tombant.

* * *

**Alors bien évidement après avoir lu ces deux chapitres on peut se poser quelques questions sur ma santé **_**mentale : une Bellatrix sensible, et un Lucius chaleureux. Où suis-je aller chercher tout ça ?**_

_**Selon moi, les personnages tels qu'on les connaît adultes ne sont pas sortit de l'oeuf comme ça. Enfin, quelque chose va bouleverser leur existence et provoquer ce changement radical dans leurs convictions... Tom Jedusor, la rencontre. Mais c'est qu'une hypothèse, traduite au travers de cette fic. Et je commence à en dire trop... Alors suspense... !**_

_**Reviews, Reviews !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Il était cinq heures. Un calme étrange régnait dans l'obscurité des couloirs déserts.

Bellatrix avait cru, à tort, que le départ de Narcissa l'aurait apaisée. Au contraire, elle sentait monter en elle une crainte irraisonnée. Depuis 3mois qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, Bellatrix était accoutumée aux dizaines d'étudiants, qui vivaient là d'ordinaire privée de ses habitants la grande bâtisse semblait très vaste – quelques étages sous terre pour les dortoirs de la maison Serpentard, sept autres étages au-dessus _ partie visible de l'iceberg et des ailes de corridors labyrinthiques, où elle avait du mal à se repérer en l'absence de visages connus.

Plus troublant encore, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient quand les chambres étaient fermées. Comment l'atmosphère pouvait-elle lui paraître si peu familière ? Comme si la maison, en temps habituel, s'imprégnait de la vitalité des autres. Mais à présent, Poudlard était à l'abandon.

Aucune chambre n'avait de fenêtre, les dortoirs étant enfoui sous terre, dans les combles du château… A Serpentard , mieux valait ne pas être claustrophobe. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas voir le temps qu'il faisait, il lui semblait que le vieux château, à la merci des éléments, avait perdu son enveloppe protectrice. Le long des murs, un vent glacial s'infiltrait dans les minuscules fissures, des courants d'air sinueux se glissaient entre les lattes de parquet, la pluie s'était remise à tomber de plus belle, sous de nouvelles rafales de vent et l'édifice tout entier oscillait, gémissant sous ses fondations.

Bellatrix venait de se rappeler que la salle de bains commune se situait à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Il lui faudrait quitter sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, alors que n'importe qui pouvait être tapi dans l'ombre, à l'affût d'étudiantes solitaires, assez bêtes pour ne pas être rentrées chez elles pour le week-end. Elle aurait beau hurler de toutes ses forces, personne ne l'entendrait.

_Calme-toi un peu, espèce d'idiote, _se dit-elle. _Vas-y tout de suite au lieu de te faire des films._

Elle sortit sur le palier plongé dans le noir et jeta un coup d'œil aux portes fermées, derrière lesquelles se dressaient les chambres muettes. Elle prit une inspiration, puis remonta le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle entra et s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé. Quelqu'un d'autre était déjà là.

Une fille mince aux cheveux bruns lissés, se tenait penchée au-dessus d'un lavabo devant le long miroir horizontal. Les lèvres pincées, elle s'appliquait à souligner de khôl ses yeux pourtant déjà très maquillés. Son chemisier de dentelle déchiré et sa courte jupe laissaient entrevoir un piercing au nombril ainsi que quelques tatouages placés à des endroits stratégiques. Un bracelet de corde rouge s'effilochait autour de son poigne.

D'après ce qu'elle savait, la fille s'appelait Mary Marlowe, mais ici tout le monde l'appelait Mimi. Elle vivait au même étage qu'elle, de l'autre côté du couloir. Le teint pâle et l'air blasé, on aurait pu la prendre pour une droguée, mais il y avait des ses yeux une curieuse étincelle de défi – du genre « Je vous emmerde tous ». Depuis la rentrée, Bellatrix avait aperçu un nombre incalculable de garçons entrer et sortir de sa chambre, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit – rarement le même deux fois d'affilée.

Sans quitter le miroir des yeux, Mary lui lança un regard de biais.

_ Génial, ces vacances… fit-elle observer.

Bellatrix envia la vivacité que cette fille dégageait, mais pour une fois, une émotion inattendue l'emporta sur sa jalousie – le désir impulsif de se rapprocher d'elle. Debout devant les casiers, indécise, elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle aussi restait là pour le week-end, quand soudain quelqu'un parla juste derrière elle.

_ Tu t'amènes ou quoi ?

Bellatrix sursauta, pivota et vit un jeune homme à la mine renfrognée et aux cheveux teints en noir, vêtu d'une veste en cuir, avachi contre le chambranle de la porte. Mary esquissa un sourire ambigu, coinça son crayon de maquillage derrière une oreille et passa avec nonchalance devant Bellatrix en roulant des hanches. Elle s'éclipsa en compagnie du garçon, en direction des escaliers.

Un long moment, Bellatrix ne put détacher ses yeux de son reflet dans le miroir. Cheveux sombres, yeux sombres, vêtements sombres… Le noir total. La lumière crue des néons bourdonnait au-dessus d'elle. De l'autre côté de la cloison carrelée, un robinet de douche gouttait.

Elle tendit le bras et plaqua la main sur le miroir pour ne plus voir son visage.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_Le vent avançait à tâtons le long des murs… des grattements, des murmures… il cherchait à entrer._

_Elle avança dans le long couloir obscur… passa devant des chambres closes… irrésistiblement attirée par la porte du fond, sous laquelle filtrait un rai de lumière brillante. Les chuchotements l'enveloppaient… s'amplifiaient, se rapprochaient… _

_La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, arrachée de ses gonds, libérant un cyclone de forces aveugles et tourbillonnantes, qui hurlaient de rage, se jetaient sur elle… qui émanaient d'elle…_

Bellatrix se réveillait au son des battements de son cœur affolé. Elle entendait le vent souffler dans les hauteurs de manière fantomatique. Elle resta immobile, blottie au fond de son lit, ébranlée par son rêve, l'esprit rempli d'images informes et tournoyantes. Elle avait sombré dans le sommeil alors qu'elle s'efforçait de comprendre ce que Trelawney entendait par la notion d'inconscient.

La jeune fille n'était pas certaine de bien saisir ce concept, mais quelque chose la perturbait néanmoins dans cette idée. _Une forme de pensée intérieure capable de prendre le dessus sur le conscient_ _?_ Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'appesantir sur la question ce week-end. A vrai dire, tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur son professeur de divination la rendait dubitative : Quelques-unes de ses prédictions s'étaient révélées véridiques, mais plusieurs fois aussi, on avait retrouvé le professeur ivre dans sa salle de cours.

Son ventre gargouilla si fort qu'elle en écarquilla presque les yeux elle mourrait de faim. Consternée, elle écouta à nouveau les sons provenant de l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'un orage l'empêcherait de se rendre dans une épicerie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle fit un rapide inventaire de ce qui restait sur l'étagère de son placard… une vision aussi désolante que ce début de journée : un paquet de biscuit, quelques sachets de cacao instantané et une réserve de nouilles chinoises – pour quand, Bellatrix n'avait pas le courrage d'affronter les autres étudiants lors des repas, elle se constituait sa propre réserve personnelle. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi se mettre en appétit avec ça. Narcissa ne mangeait jamais (forcément), mais Bellatrix savait qu'elle cachait une bouteille de Jack Daniel's derrière un édredon de rechange.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : s'aventurer au rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à la cuisine qui abritait sûrement du café et peut-être quelques restes à grignoter. Mais pour cela, elle devait d'abord sortir de sa chambre. Elle resta emmitouflée sous sa couette aussi longtemps qu'elle put, jusqu'au moment où le manque de caféine la força à se lever. Tandis que la pluie tambourinait quelque part dans le plafond, elle enfila des vêtements au hasard – une jupe par-dessous ses collants de laine, un gros pull qu'elle passa par-dessus son col roulé, noir sur noir.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Bellatrix sortit prudemment sur le palier, sa main si serrée autour de sa baguette que ses jointures blanchissaient. Les chambres muettes et le couloir, qui ressemblaient par trop à ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve, lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Malgré tout, elle jeta un coup d'œil au fond du corridor… naturellement il n'y avait qu'un mur pas l'ombre d'une porte sous laquelle aurait filtré un rai de lumière. Elle hésitait sur le seuil de sa chambre, guettant le moindre bruit.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, poussée d'instinct par la crainte absurde de troubler le silence ou d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

_De quoi as-tu donc peur ? Quelle gamine tu fais !_

Elle remonta le corridor à la hâte et, aussi discrètement qu'elle put, grimpa une volée de marches dans le noir complet. L'étage du dessus, un long tunnel de portes closes, était aussi désert que le sien. Puis elle s'engagea à nouveau dans l'escalier et gravit la dernière volée de marches. Parvenue au rez-de-chaussée, Bellatrix découvrit un couloir plongé dans les tenebres.

Sur les murs, les fenêtres aux aguets - la pluie tombait à verse dans une lueur grise. Elle aperçut le saule cogneur agité par le vent et elle frissonna. Elle décida de ne pas s'appesantir ici et se dirigea droit vers les cuisines. La gorge serrée, elle traversa le couloir, prit à droite et rejoignit le tableau de la poire qui cachait l'entrée de la cuisine. D'une main tremblante, elle posa un doigt sur le tableau et chatouilla la poire. On entendit un rire étouffé, un bruit qui la fit frémir, et le tableau s'écarta pour laisser le passage libre à Bellatrix.

« Lumos »

Elle fût soulagée quand sa baguette illumina l'endroit, de gros cubes muets disposés autour de longues tables de travail. Elle se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux et l'ouvrit. L'intérieur y était beaucoup plus vaste qu'à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle prit la première chose qui se présentait, du jus de citrouille. Elle ferma la porte, puis sortit de la cuisine. Derrière elle, il y eut soudain un claquement aigu contre la fenêtre. Le souffle coupé, elle fit volte-face. Un hibou tapait du bec contre le carreau d'une fenêtre tentant désespérément d'entrer à l'intérieur. Le hibou de sa mère. Bellatrix se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Une violente rafale de vent pénétra à l'intérieur du château tandis que le hibou allait s'écraser sur le sol.

L'air furieux, le hibou ébouriffa ses plumes trempées et fit crisser ses griffes sur le sol dallé. Bellatrix s'accroupit sur le sol froid et vit un carton rouge enrubanné autour de sa patte. Elle se pencha sur lui pour délier la missive, espérant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Une fois le carton entre les mains, elle vit le hibou se tourner vers elle en la regardant de ses yeux plissés, l'air de lui dire « _T'as pas intérêt à me faire faire le retour ! »_.

Elle refit le trajet inverse au pas de course, le hibou voletant tant bien que mal dans les escaliers, et elle claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière eux et s'y appuya toute tremblante – elle s'en voulait d'avoir aussi peur. A ce train-là, comment allait-elle encore tenir pendant trois jours ? Ce qu'elle avait entre les mains alimentait son inquiétude : une beuglante envoyée de sa mère.

Mieux valait l'ouvrir le plus tôt possible, sinon cela pouvait créer un véritable carnage. Mais elle s'y était attendue. Sa mère qui épargnait ses sœurs, mais qui s'acharnait sur elle, Bellatrix. Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, elle sut que sa mère était ivre. Il lui semblait presque sentir l'odeur écœurante du whisky. Il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était jour de fête – bien que pour sa mère ce fût tous les jours fête.

La dernière fois que Bellatrix lui avait envoyé une lettre, la jeune fille lui avait annoncé, avec prudence, qu'elle resterait à l'école de sorcellerie pour Thanksgiving. Sa mère n'avait pas trop mal pris la nouvelle – du moins en apparence, car à un moment ou un autre, visiblement elle avait dû perdre le fil et n'avait pas saisi que sa fille ne rentrerait pas pour le week-end elle frisait à présent la crise de nerfs. Des divagations d'ivrogne lui parvinrent depuis la bouche de la beuglante. Bellatrix tressaillit. Les récriminations, puis la crise de larmes succédèrent aux cajoleries et aux mots tendres.

Bellatrix se renfonça dans le bois de la porte. Tous ces mots n'avaient plus d'importance, elle les connaissait bien et dans son esprit tout se réduisait à une masse confuse, chaotique, rappelant le temps où elle apprenait ses leçons par sa mère. Sa mère qui hurlait maintenant - accusant son père, toujours lui. « T'es bien comme lui, une égoïste. Je me démène pour une espèce de menteuse. Sale petite garce… »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre, prise de nausées. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle eut l'impression que les cris ne finiraient jamais. Puis il y eût un arrêt, le calme avant la tempête. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit un petit tas de poussière au sol, la beuglante n'ayant plus rien à dire s'était décomposée d'elle-même. Bellatrix se jeta sur le bureau, prit une plume, de l'encre noire et un papier et écrivit vivement :

_A maman,_

_Je te l'avais dis, je ne peux pas rentrer. J'ai un examen super important la semaine prochaine. Presque tout le monde est resté. On a prévu d'organiser un repas ici._

_Il faut que j'y aille, maman. Les hiboux vont bientôt ne plus pouvoir voyager à cause de la tempête._

_Bellatrix_

La lettre contenait quelques pattes de mouche, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle plia la lettre et l'accrocha d'un ton sans réplique au hibou qui avait suivi la scène des yeux, et elle tira sur l'accroche pour le faire taire. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et lui s'envola dans le couloir. Elle pensa qu'il trouverait bien une sortie et referma la porte puis s'en éloigna en titubant. Elle s'agenouilla, les bras serrés autour du corps, avec la sensation d'être emportée dans la fureur maternelle, un gouffre sans fond.

Ce n'était pas à lui, son père, qu'elle craignait de ressembler. Mais à elle. Abattue, détraquée, anormale. Pas étonnant que les autres refusent de l'approcher.

Le néant total. L'abîme.

Recroquevillée dans le renfoncement d'un meuble, les bras serrés autour des genoux, encerclée par les ténèbres, Bellatrix était secouée de sanglots. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par relever la tête et reprendre son souffle en tremblant. Elle avait trop pleuré et la poitrine lui faisait mal, mais elle se sentait tout à coup très calme. Epuisée, mais sereine. Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa longue manche et, les jambes flageolantes, se dirigea vers le bureau de Narcissa. Elle s'agenouilla sur le tapis marron, ouvrit le tiroir du bas, et dénicha enfin la potion anti-stress.

Elle l'agita. Il y en avait plus qu'assez.

Soudain, tout lui parut limpide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everybody. **

******Un tout nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout beau, vous attend ci-dessous. Celui-là est un peu plus long que les autres.**

**********J'espère que ça vous plaira! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en partant! Ca ne coûte pas grand chose et ça fait super plaisir...**

**Anthracite**

Du haut des marches, serrant dans une main la bouteille de Whisky pur feu Jack Daniel's et dans l'autre le flacon contenant la potion anti-stress endormissante, Bellatrix contemplait l'escalier spacieux qui grimpait vers la salle commune de Serpentard plongé dans la pénombre.

Elle avait entamé le whisky dans sa chambre et même avalé une première gorgée de la potion, puis avait aussitôt songé que Narcissa ne devait surtout pas être la première à la trouver. Elle entendit d'ici son effroi pour la réputation familiale, ses hurlements perçants, excessifs. Elle préférait de loin qu'un inconnu de retour de vacances la découvre dans la salle commune.

Elle vacilla légèrement et frôla la rampe de l'escalier elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être ivre. Dès que son pied toucha la terre ferme du palier, la jeune fille fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité. Elle demeura un instant immobile, puis traversa le vestibule, en direction de la porte en arcade.

D'une élégance victorienne défraîchie, la longue pièce servait de salle commune. Sensible au fardeau du passé qui imprégnait les lieux, Bellatrix, s'arrêta sur le seuil. Derrière des étagères encastrées dans des pans de mur teints en verts foncés, on avait balafré ces derniers de graffitis. Une cheminée sculptée se trouvait à moitié cachée par un assemblage de vieux canapés défoncés, deux espaces distincts selon que l'on voulait travailler ou se détendre. Quelques lampes hideuses à l'abat-jour vert répandaient une lumière tamisée sur le pourtour de la pièce. Elles étaient toujours allumées, à la manière de veilleuses, peut-être pour guider les étudiants soûls qui rentraient tard dans la nuit.

D'un pas mal assuré, Bellatrix traversa la pièce qui lui semblait immense. Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans le tapis élimé. Elle s'arrêta près de la cheminée et, frappée d'inertie, se laissa glisser dans un confortable fauteuil rembourré qui l'engloutit aussitôt.

Le regard perdu dans l'âtre vide, elle déboucha la bouteille de whisky pur feu et avala d'un trait une grande gorgée. Le liquide ambré qui la parcourut à toute allure lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure. Elle refoula quelques larmes et but à nouveau. Elle s'enfonça davantage dans le fauteuil, le corps pesant, et examina d'un air rêveur le flacon en verre qui reposait dans sa main. Elle l'agita légèrement. _Bientôt libre_.

Bellatrix posa la bouteille à ses pieds et déboucha le flacon avec peine. Elle se redressa légèrement et prit une profonde inspiration. Un vers noté dans une large de son manuel d'Histoire ancienne, flottait dans son esprit : _« J'aime, je brûle, et seul l'amour pourra apaiser le feu ardent… »_

Elle déglutit, la gorge douloureuse, puis porta la potion à sa bouche.

A l'autre bout du salon, quelqu'un toussa.

Bellatrix se redressa d'un bond. Au fond de la pièce, dans la pénombre, elle distingua un jeune homme mince et pâle il était incliné devant un des bureaux, plusieurs piles de livres éparpillées autour de lui.

Le choc fût tel que son ivresse se dissipa sur-le-champ et, malgré son trouble, reconnut son visage : le garçon qui courait comme un lapin, celui qui suivait le même cours de divination qu'elle hier matin. Et sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, un nom lui traversa l'esprit soudain : Severus.

Elle referma la main sur la potion et la glissa derrière son dos.

_ Je croyais que… j'étais seule ici…, dit-elle avec embarras.

Severus la détaillait sans rien dire. Avait-il deviné ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire ? Avait-il toussé exprès ? Pour l'avertir de sa présence, ou bien pour l'arrêter ? A cette idée, elle se sentit rougir.

Dans la pénombre, ses yeux restaient invisibles. Comment savoir ce qu'il avait en tête ? Bellatrix lança des coups d'œil désemparés autour d'elle et s'arrêta sur les ouvrages empilés devant lui. Tous étaient de l'étude des potions. Mais aucun ne figurait sur la liste de lectures obligatoires pour le cours. _Sûrement un passionné_, se dit-elle. Afin de donner un tour moins insolite à la situation, elle chercha ses mots et tâcha de ne pas parler d'une voix trop pâteuse :

_ Je t'ai aperçu dans la salle de divination.

_ En interprétation ?, demanda-t-il en la regardant fixement.

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement sa question et cligna des paupières.

_ Oh… j'en sais rien… se reprit-elle. C'est pas ma matière principale… Je suis les cours, c'est tout.

Severus lui adressa un coup d'œil indifférent puis, sans rien ajouter, se replongea dans son livre.

Bellatrix eut le sentiment d'avoir été congédiée. Elle lui tourna le dos, reboucha d'une main moite la potion et le glissa discrètement dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Severus, tout entier à sa lecture. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir, mais ne savaient si ses jambes pourraient la porter jusqu'à la porte, qui semblait hors d'atteinte. A court d'idées, elle balaya la pièce du regard et avisa la cheminée obscure. _Un feu. Pourquoi pas ? Ca, au moins, j'en suis capable_.

Prenant appui sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle s'agenouilla devant l'âtre en pierre noirci par la fumée, prit quelques bûches qui étaient entassées dans un panier et les disposa avec soin sur les barres de métal au centre du foyer. Elle jeta un regard furtif en direction de Severus, mais le garçon paraissait avoir bel et bien oublié sa présence.

_Me voilà invisible, une fois encore, songea-t-elle_ avec tristesse. _Oubliée_.

Tandis qu'elle coinçait du papier journal entre les bûches, une torpeur mélancolique l'envahit à nouveau, mais ses gestes l'obligèrent à rester éveillée. Elle s'accroupit et chercha des yeux une boîte d'allumettes.

Juste derrière elle, à hauteur d'oreille, une voix s'éleva :

_ Prends ça.

Interloquée, Bellatrix se tourna. Un jeune homme était étendu de tout son long sur un canapé défoncé en similicuir, un livre relié en cuir ouvert sur la poitrine. Il ne se redressa pas, se contentant de la scruter froidement de ses yeux sombres et ternes, un briquet à la main.

_ Bon sang. Je t'avais pas vu, dit Bellatrix dans un souffle.

_ Fallait mieux regarder, lança-t-il impassible.

Bellatrix dut se résoudre à tendre le bras pour prendre son briquet, qu'elle alluma et approcha du papier journal. Sa main trembla.

A son grand soulagement, le feu prit très vite.

Tâchant d'agir avec naturel, elle rendit son briquet au garçon. Il le garda à la main, sortit de sa poche de chemise un paquet de cigarettes tout froissé et, sans un mot, le tendit à Bellatrix, qui fit non de la tête. Il en alluma une et se mit à fumer, sans lui prêter aucune attention.

Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur les flammes dansantes. Plus tôt dans la soirée, la présence de la maison l'avait presque rassurée, mais ce sentiment s'était évanoui pour céder la place à une angoisse mêlée d'une certaine méfiance envers ces deux intrus elle se sentait aussi un peu honteuse. Le salon silencieux, qu'elle avait pris pour un lieu paisible et protecteur, grouillait en réalité d'une foule de gens et elle était à présent coincée ici, à essayer d'oublier qu'elle était descendue là pour… Elle se hâta d'écarter cette idée, malgré le flacon de potion qu'elle sentait tout contre sa cuisse, et jeta un coup d'œil discret à la bouteille de whisky par bonheur dissimulée derrière le fauteuil. Elle ne croyait pas que les garçons l'avaient vue faire – encore aurait-il fallut qu'ils s'en soucient.

Elle regarda à la dérobée celui qui était sur le canapé. Les yeux dans le vague, il avait l'air préoccupé, absorbé. _Un beau visage. Aux traits si réguliers, presque nobles. _

Il avait de longs bras et des cheveux couleur charbon impeccablement peignés. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de la sensation qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. Une vision aux contours très nets traversa l'esprit de Bellatrix - le teint pâle, chevelure sombre et regard envoûtant. Elle en eut la certitude, il était le préfet de serpentard.

Fascinée, elle observa le jeune homme, grand et mince la pâleur de son visage, ses yeux noirs mais qui tiraient sur une couleur étrangement rouge, et ses cheveux mi-longs lui donnaient l'air d'un… revenant. Mais surtout, il avait l'air d'un_ grand sorcier_, songea-t-elle, c'était ses mains qui lui en donnaient l'impression. Un sorcier manie sa baguette par ses mains. Ses paumes étaient larges, presque trop grandes pour son corps souple, mais elle voyait à sa façon de tenir sa cigarette, que ses doigts étaient vivants, ses gestes mesurés, précis et élégants.

Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il la dévisageait avec sérieux ; les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Avant même de pouvoir échanger un mot, ils furent interrompus par une voix au timbre chaleureux qui retentit depuis l'entrée du salon – une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

_ Salut, les orphelins ! Joyeuse fête de Thanksgiving.

Bellatrix, stupéfaite, sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant Lucius débarquer dans la pièce vêtu d'un sweet bleu marine et d'un survêtement, il tirait derrière lui une énorme glacière montée sur des roulettes grinçantes. L'autre garçon secoua à peine la tête avant de se replonger dans son livre. Au fond de la pièce, Severus se raidit, puis courba davantage le dos sur ses livres, tandis que Lucius traversait le salon d'un pas incertain en direction du vieux poste de retransmission magique.

_ Que le match commence !

Dès qu'il aperçut Bellatrix agenouillée devant la cheminée, il s'arrêta net et une expression indéfinissable passa sur son visage. Il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

_ Salut Bella ! Toi non plus, t'es pas partie ? demanda-t-il en affichant un air un rien coupable.

Bellatrix repensa au sac marin qu'il portait sur l'épaule le jour précédent ainsi, il avait fait semblant de quitter Poudlard avec Narcissa… _Il est resté mais ne veut pas qu'elle le sache._

D'une chiquenaude, le garçon ouvrit la glacière et y plongea la main pour en sortir une bière-au-beurre dégoulinante qu'il tendit à Bellatrix avec un geste galant.

_ Bois-moi ça, lança-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. J'ai déjà une bonne longueur d'avance.

La jeune fille secoua légèrement la bouteille couverte de gouttelettes de glace fondue et se servit du bord de son pull pour la dévisser. Consciente d'être observée, elle but trop vite, mais la bière la réchauffa en un instant. Elle s'assit contre le bas du fauteuil et fut frappée de constater que ses idées noires battaient en retraite. Le feu brûlait avec ardeur et, dans la pièce à présent remplie de garçons, il lui semblait que de nouveaux horizons s'ouvraient à elle.

Lucius attrapa sa baguette et d'un mouvement fluide du poignet alluma la connexion. Le match allait commencer et le son envahit la pièce à plein volume tandis que des joueurs en trois dimensions prenaient forme à l'intérieur d'un cadre métallique. Agacé, Severus releva la tête. Lucius se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

_Il a des yeux dans le dos_, se dit Bellatrix, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'en faire la remarque.

_ On te dérange pas trop, grand chef ? demanda-t-il à Severus d'un ton aimable.

Tous savaient que le Quidditch allait être à l'ordre du jour – personne n'allait pouvoir y couper. Severus, le visage éclairé par la lumière de la lampe de bureau fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et reprit sa lecture. _La bonne vieille hostilité entre intellos et sportifs_, songea Bellatrix. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de bière-au-beurre, mais l'amertume de la mousse la fit grimacer.

Lucius, qui cherchait visiblement à attirer l'attention du Préfet étendu sur le canapé, adressa un clin d'œil à Bellatrix, qui rougit, et haussa la voix.

_ Le Nebraska contre le Minnesota ! Qui prend les paris ?

_ Sans moi, répondit l'autre, en daignant à peine lever la tête de son livre, sa plume grattant le papier.

Lucius l'observa de plus près et parut le reconnaître.

_ Tu es le Préfet, pas vrai ?

_ Non. Préfet-en-chef, rétorqua le garçon d'une voix sèche et sans timbre.

_ Comme tu veux, mec, concéda Lucius en lui décochant un sourire décontracté.

_Mieux vaut ne pas faire de connerie, où on risque d'être tous consigné, _pensa Bellatrix. Le blond coupé court sortit une autre bouteille de la glacière et la lança en direction du canapé. Le Préfet la rattrapa d'une seule main, avec dextérité. Bellatrix, qui savait que cette manœuvre était une épreuve typiquement masculine, un test visant à déterminer l'habileté du jeune homme, fut contente que ce dernier l'ait réussi. Pourtant, celui-ci avait un regard sombre, presque dangereux quand il l'avait rattrapé.

_ Et toi, ça te dit, mon pote ? Tu te mets de la partie ? reprit Lucius en agitant une bière dans la direction de Severus.

Ce dernier, sans relever la tête, se contenta de pousser un soupir qui en disait long. Lucius s'installa alors dans un large fauteuil face à la télévision, puis considéra Bellatrix, assise par terre près du feu et se pencha soudain vers elle – si près qu'elle en eut le vertige, saisissant au vol une odeur de bière et d'après-rasage.

_ Narcissa a pas à savoir ça, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je… c'est juste que j'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux, les yeux suppliants.

Elle éprouva pour lui un élan de sympathie – le désir de le protéger. Elle savait ce que c'était. Elle non plus n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Elle leva son visage vers lui et, à son regard, vit qu'il la comprenait. Une intimité muette échangée, qui la laissa tout étourdie. Au même moment, une voix féminine les interpella depuis l'entrée du salon.

_ Tiens tiens… sur quoi je tombe ? C'est l'île des âmes errantes, ici ?

Bellatrix se retourna à contrecœur.

La fille de la salle de bains, Mary ou plutôt Mimi, se tenait appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, dans une pose sensuelle, les yeux charbonneux, son pull effiloché et sa minijupe dévoilant des kilomètres de peau nue. Bellatrix, l'esprit embrumé, n'était pourtant pas étonnée de la revoir. Depuis l'instant où elle l'avait croisée, elle avait eu le pressentiment qu'elles se retrouveraient.

Mimi s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte et traversa la pièce d'un pas tranquille, en étouffant un bâillement. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil de Lucius, se pencha vers lui et désigna sa bière du doigt.

_ Tu m'en ouvres une ?

Il s'exécuta et lui tendit une bouteille avec un sourire indolent, comme s'il trouvait la situation amusante. Mary lui effleurait la main et laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur les siens. Bellatrix, qui s'en était aperçue, comprit qu'avec cette fille dans la pièce, elle n'avait plus la moindre chance d'attirer l'attention de quiconque elle se sentit mise à l'écart, une nouvelle fois vouée à l'oubli. Mary s'éloigna de Lucius et examina avec insistance le grand garçon aux cheveux d'un noir profond, qui lui jeta un regard indifférent.

_ T'as pas une clope ?

Le garçon lui lança son paquet.

_ Madame a-t-elle besoin d'autre chose ? ironisa Lucius.

Mimi coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et lui sourit d'un air énigmatique. Elle expira une bouffée.

_ T'inquiète, je manquerai pas de t'en informer, lui répondit-elle en braquant ses yeux sur lui.

Bellatrix revoyait les longues cigarettes raffinées que sa mère fumait, dans les rares moments où elle était sobre, et les gros cigares de son père. Mary relança le paquet à son propriétaire et se mit à déambuler dans la pièce avec nonchalance - elle devait être sous l'emprise d'une drogue, Bellatrix en était persuadée.

Mary se dirigea d'abord vers le bureau de Severus et, sans dire un mot, l'observa attentivement, avant de se pencher pour examiner ses livres. Le garçon, visiblement gêné par cet examen, se crispa, mais la jeune fille s'éloigna de lui en silence. La cigarette à la main, elle revint sur ses pas, s'approcha de Bellatrix et la jaugea un long moment. Un regard si direct que Bellatrix blêmit.

_ T'habites au même étage que moi. Ils t'ont collée avec cette pétasse…

_ Hé là ! De qui tu veux parler ? réagit Lucius.

Bellatrix surprit une lueur malicieuse tapie dans les pupilles de Mary – et saisit que cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à faire enrager le garçon… _Elle joue avec le feu_.

_ Du calme, cow-boy. Je suis sûre que c'est une fille super sympa… malgré tout le reste… répondit-elle en le dévisageant d'un air ingénu.

Le brun, depuis son canapé, s'empara de sa baguette et monta le volume un geste machinal, destiné à couvrir le bruit de la dispute, qui en disait long sur son expérience de la vie en collectivité.

_ T'es pas censée être _Mainline_, en train de donner un cours ? lança Lucius d'un ton belliqueux.

L'allusion choqua Bellatrix qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Le Mainline était un motel discret et décrépi situé à la périphérie de Pré-au-Lard, fréquenté par les étudiants en quête d'un peu d'intimité. Un lieu dont le nom à lui seul la faisait frémir de volupté. En revanche, Mary ne parut nullement désarçonnée par ce sous-entendu.

_ Justement, j'en reviens, riposta-t-elle d'une voix sirupeuse. Et j'y ai vu ta petite demoiselle qui défilait devant l'équipe de Quidditch au grand complet.

Bellatrix vit le cou de Lucius se raidir et les muscles de son dos saillir sous son polo. _Elle est allée trop loin_, se dit-elle avec inquiétude, sachant de quoi le garçon était capable quand il piquait une colère. Il s'avança vers Mary mais Bellatrix s'interposa sur-le-champ et leva les yeux vers le visage furibond de Lucius.

_ Elle ne connaît pas Narcissa. Elle cherche _juste _à s'amuser.

Le brun dirigea ses yeux de serpent sur elle et lui jeta un regard légèrement intrigué.

_ La petite souris rugit, maintenant ? J'aurais pas cru que vous étiez copines, la Narcissa et toi, lança Mary en s'adressant à Bellatrix.

Elle la dévisagea d'un air calculateur, puis lui lança un sourire en coin qui semblait dire qu'elle avait saisi ce qui se tramait entre elle et Lucius.

_ C'était juste un petit jeu, mon chou… susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant furtivement du garçon.

Elle fit mine de lui caresser la joue mais s'esquiva avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Hors de portée, elle sortit de son corsage une petite boîte émaillée.

_ De l'Aconit ! Quelqu'un en veut ? demanda-t-elle avec gaieté.

Lucius, chez qui le dégoût l'emportait déjà sur l'irritation, lui tourna le dos, s'affala à nouveau devant la télévision et prit une autre bière qu'il but d'un trait.

Après avoir avalé un morceau, Mary parcourut la pièce d'un long regard circulaire, en quête d'une nouvelle proie. Elle fixa son attention sur Severus, toujours silencieux. La jeune fille se rapprocha lentement, les yeux brillants d'impatience et s'arrêta devant lui, son ventre dénudé à hauteur des yeux du garçon.

_ T'as pas envie de faire la fête, toi aussi ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton radieux.

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa mais, imperturbable, il poursuivit sa lecture. Bellatrix éprouvait pour lui un sentiment vague, presque de l'affection. Lisa se pencha de manière suggestive en le frôlant de sa poitrine, et fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il étudiait.

_ Des potions ? …

Severus leva vers elle un visage impassible.

_ Il serait peut-être temps que tu mettes la main à la pâte, non ? ajouta-t-elle d'un joli sourire en agitant devant ses yeux la petite boîte émaillée.

Dehors, le tonnerre gronda et un éclair illumina la pièce d'une clarté blanche et bleutée depuis l'entrée de la pièce qui pourtant était sous terre. Une nouvelle averse s'annonçait :

_ Oh, bon dieu ! marmonna Mary avec agitation.

Cette fois, son trouble n'était pas feint. D'un pas ferme, elle se dirigea droit vers le mur er jeta dessus qu'elle se mit à tambouriner de la main.

_ Si ça s'arrête pas, je crois que je vais devenir folle ! s'écria-t-elle.

_ Folle ? Elle l'est pas déjà? murmura tout bas le jeune Préfet.

Bellatrix, qui l'avait entendu, éprouva tout de même une pointe de sympathie pour l'autre fille.

Un autre roulement de tonnerre les fit sursauter au même moment, les lampes et la retransmission magique s'éteignirent et la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Mary poussa un cri les autres, effrayés, retinrent leur souffle un instant. Soudain tous éclatèrent de rire.

A la lueur du feu de cheminée, Bellatrix contemplait les visages de ses compagnons. Le salon baignait dans une atmosphère chaleureuse, amicale. Tous avaient baissé la garde et, comme par miracle, le nœud d'angoisse qui oppressait Bellatrix s'était desserré. Les rires s'évanouirent et les cinq jeunes gens se regardèrent tour à tour.

_ Voyons si ça revient… suggéra le Préfet.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, le reflet des flammes ondulant sur leurs visages. Mais la pièce resta dans l'obscurité et le poste de retransmission muet.

_ J'y crois pas ! Le Minnesota allait marquer… se plaignit Lucius.

_ C'est pas de veine, mon vieux, fit remarquer l'autre garçon.

_ Bon, puisque nous sommes tous réunis ici, mesdames messieurs, qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir _faire_ dans le noir ? dit Mary, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Lucius retira de sa poche arrière un petit sachet de plastique rempli d'herbe, d'où il sortit du papier à cigarette.

_ Tenir bon.

* * *

_**Il y a un problème d'époques : Tom Jedusor n'a jamais été à Poudlard en même temps que Lucius ou Severus. **_

_**Ma fic ne respecte pas les dates originelles instaurées par J.K Rowling, désolée. En espérant que ça vous choque pas trop.**_

**_Don't forget to put the blue button! Txs a lot._**

**_A._**


	6. Chapter 6

Les bûches flambaient dans la vieille cheminée de pierre. Mary, Lucius et Bellatrix étaient assis par terre devant l'âtre, le dos appuyé contre le canapé et les fauteuils. La bouteille de Jack Daniel's et le joint tournaient, tandis que tous trois se sentaient flotter. L'esprit embrumé, le regard rêveur, Bellatrix avait l'impression de faire corps avec le fauteuil et de s'y fondre, tandis que la chaleur des flammes se répandait sur son visage. A la fois engourdie et détendue, elle avait du mal à croire que, moins d'une heure plus tôt, elle avait failli succomber au désespoir – un geste de plus, et elle avalait la potion, avant de sombrer dans l'oubli.

Elle observa chacun de ses compagnons, pour lesquels elle éprouvait déjà une certaine affection. Mary avait perdu son air espiègle, et son étonnante chevelure ressemblait à un océan de cheveux bruns plus légers qu'une ombre. Lucius allongé près d'une rangée de bière vides, dont le corps musclé aussi décontracté que celui d'un gros chat, dégageait une intense chaleur qui semblait arriver par vagues jusqu'à Bellatrix. Elle glissa un œil vers le canapé en similicuir où le beau jeune homme, un dénommé Tom Jedusor, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de la soirée, sauf pour tendre le bras vers la bouteille.

Un garçon sensuel, vu la façon dont il laissait ses doigts se promener sur le tapis… Ses mains… _Des mains qui servait l'instinct d'un tueur_… Il leva la tête et ses yeux qui tiraient au rouge clair, rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de la jeune fille, qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

Au fond de la pièce, bien décidé à rester à l'écart, Severus continuait d'étudier. A un moment, il était sorti du salon pour aller chercher des bougies qu'il avait placées sur le bureau, et dont les petites flammes baignaient son visage d'une lueur pâle. En effet, pour actionner un Lumos, il fallait que la main reste en contact avec la baguette aussi longtemps que le sort durait, ce qui était peu pratique. Bellatrix eut à nouveau l'impression de voir un moine solitaire dans sa cellule. _Si au moins il se lâchait un peu… et venait s'asseoir avec nous_…

Lucius, l'air dégagé, se pencha vers Mary pour attraper son poignet et examina le bracelet de tissu rouge.

_ A quoi ça peut bien servir, Marlowe ? Un nœud pour chaque mec que tu t'es fait la nuit dernière ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et somnolente, à peine audible.

Mary retira prestement sa main.

_ C'est un symbole géorgien, rétorqua-t-elle avec mépris tout en caressant la cordelette.

Au grand étonnement de Bellatrix, Severus étouffa un grognement depuis le fond de la pièce.

_ N'importe quoi ! marmonna-t-il.

Mary ne parut pas l'entendre – ou choisit de l'ignorer.

_ Ca me protège du mauvais œil, de la malchance, expliqua-t-elle à Lucius. Et des sportifs en chaleur.

_ Le mal est fait, ma belle, lui dit Lucius. Autant l'enlever tout de suite, ajouta-t-il d'un ton si suggestif que Bellatrix en fut presque jalouse.

_ Dans tes rêves, cow-boy, dit Mary en s'étirant, un mouvement qui souleva son pull effiloché.

Lucius aspira une bouffée du joint, se tourna soudain vers Bellatrix et plaça une main sur sa nuque afin d'attirer son visage vers le sien. Il posa ses celles sur celles de la jeune fille et lui souffla lentement la fumée dans la bouche. Plus le baiser durait, plus Bellatrix se sentait fondre de désir. Puis Lucius la relâcha et s'allongea à nouveau. Toute étourdie, elle reprit appui sur le fauteuil avec la sensation de s'enfoncer dans le tapis. Sous elle, le sol paraissait tanguer. Les pupilles de Mary luisaient dans la pénombre.

Le fait qu'ils se fussent retrouvés là lui parut soudain couler de source. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Lucius, les yeux rivés au plafond, prit la parole.

_ Vous savez pourquoi on est là ? Parce qu'on a tout pigé. En fin de compte, c'est quoi Thanksgiving ? On tue un gros volatile, on le farcit, on le mange, on se dispute avec ses vieux, et quand ça se calme et qu'on se fait tous la gueule, on se soûle et on se met devant le poste pour voir le match. Dans ce cas, autant passer au match, que la dinde et la famille aillent se faire foutre.

Bellatrix songea qu'elle s'était rarement sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un. Mais Tom se mit à rire. Un rire dédaigneux, froid, hautain et grave.

_ Arrête tes conneries, lança-t-il en tirant sur le joint que Mary venait de lui passer… Si on est resté là, c'est parce que chez nous, ça _craint_.

Un silence pesant accueillir sa remarque. Chacun avait baissé les yeux, évitant de croiser le regard des autres. Derrière eux, les flammes crépitèrent. Bellatrix se sentit rougir de chaleur, et de honte. Sur ce, Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire, tendit sa bouteille en direction de Tom et trinqua avec lui. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de rivalité dans le regard que les deux garçons échangèrent, seulement une entente tacite. Bellatrix qui en fût la première étonnée, leva sa bouteille pour trinquer avec eux.

_ Bien dit ! chuchota Mary.

Subitement, Bellatrix se sentit heureuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était plus seule.

Lucius plongea ses yeux dans les siens – un regard direct, dans lequel elle lut un désir avide. Mary allongea le bras, s'empara de la bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'elle leva au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Interro surprise ! « Racontez pourquoi ça craint chez vous. » En moins de trente mots, précisa-t-elle, avant de passer la bouteille à Lucius qui la lui rendit.

_ Honneur aux dames, répondit-il moqueusement d'un ton faussement galant.

Mary s'accroupit, prit appui sur ses hauts talons et commença à compter les mots sur ses doigts.

_ De vilains parents ont eu une vilaine fille qui fait de vilaines choses avec de vilains garçons… elle est très… malheureuse… et prête à tout pour aller mieux, conclut-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle avait délibérément simplifié les faits, mais Bellatrix comprit qu'elle s'était bornée à dire la stricte vérité et elle l'admira pour sa franchise. C'était donc pour cette raison, que Mimi ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle et qu'elle préférait rester à Poudlard. Mary but une grande rasade d'alcool, s'essuya la bouche, puis tendit brusquement le whisky à Bellatrix en lui lançant un regard brillant d'impatience. La jeune fille avança lentement la main, elle esquissa un haussement d'épaules et tâcha d'adopter le même ton désinvolte.

_ Une mère folle… rien n'allait à la maison… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de baisser les yeux vers le tapis criblé de taches. Alors papa nous a éjectées... Mes sœurs me détestent, reprit-elle plus doucement.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sa voix trembloter mais s'obligea à relever la tête.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être brisée. Et je déteste tous ceux qui ne le sont pas.

Un silence accueillit ses mots. Puis Tom posa soudain sa main sur son bras.

_ T'es pas la seule, tu sais.

Bellatrix sentit les larmes monter. Elle porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but à son tour, réconfortée par la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. En passant le whisky à Tom, elle croisa son regard rouge foncé dans la pénombre et crut y déceler un mouvement de recul, mais il accepta malgré tout la bouteille.

_ Né de père inconnu. Mère décédée, dit-il d'une voix éteinte mais où perçait une pointe de rancœur, un sourire grimaçant aux lèvres. Au cas où ça vous intéresse, les foyers d'accueil, c'est un vrai foutoir dans ce pays.

Il but, indifférent aux autres, puis tendit la bouteille à Lucius. Celui-ci y jeta un coup d'œil, puis s'écroula à nouveau contre le fauteuil.

_ Ah non ! Pas question, bande de ratés !

_ Espèce de lavette, s'écria Mary en lui donnant un bon coup dans la jambe.

_ Crache le morceau, mauviette, enchaîna Tom d'un regard presque mauvais.

Les yeux de Lucius, sur la défensive, passèrent d'un visage à l'autre. Bellatrix, qui n'avait rien dit, lui lança un regard lourd de reproche. Il saisit alors la bouteille des mains de Tom, aspira une bouffée du joint et parla en retenant son souffle.

_ Le papa, ministre du budget sorcier, fait interner la maman pour obtenir la garde du fiston, qu'il bourre de stéroïdes pour créer la machine à jouer le Quidditch la plus performante de tous les temps.

Il expira la fumée en fixant d'un air agressif les trois autres, qui le dévisageaient sans comprendre, muets de stupeur.

_ T'as donc le quidditch en horreur, constata doucement Tom.

_ T'as vu juste, grand chef. Mais je sais rien faire d'autre dans la vie, répondit-il en ébauchant un léger sourire.

Il avala une rasade rasade de whisky. Derrière lui, les bûches pétillèrent dans la cheminée. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Severus toussota. Déconcertés, les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Un père moldu, pauvre, négligeant et qui frappe son fils. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Celle que j'aime ne le sait pas. Enfin, je déteste les gens et mon seul souhait est de me venger des moldus.

Il se mit à rire, puis s'interrompit brutalement. Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, tandis que la fumée âcre du joint montait en volutes au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Bellatrix avait la gorge qui lui brûlait. Tous se taisaient comme si on les avait intimés de ne rien ajouter. Bellatrix lança un coup d'œil aux trois autres et se pencha pour attraper le whisky. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Severus, s'arrêta près de lui et lui tendit la bouteille. Rougissant, il posa vers elle des yeux étonnés. Bellatrix approcha la bouteille et l'encouragea du regard. Le garçon, indécis, s'apprêtait à la saisir, quand, derrière eux, Lucius à moitié ivre, annonça avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

_ Qui est partant pour venger notre Maître vaudou ?

Comme personne ne répondait, il poursuivit d'une voix soudain traînante pleine de sous-entendus.

_ Les sorciers, obligés de se parquer dans des baraques en pleine cambrousse. Des anormaux, c'est ce qu'on est, ceux qu'on doit cacher… Regardons la réalité en face. Pourquoi obéir gentiment comme ça ? Pour qu'on se fasse mener à la baguette ? Moi j'accepte pas. Je dirais plutôt que nous sommes hors du commun, nous sommes spéciaux. En quoi cela leur donne-t-il le droit de nous enlever notre liberté ?

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée. Severus attrapa soudain la bouteille tendue par Bellatrix, leva son verre vers Lucius et avala d'un trait.

L'obscurité rassurait Bellatrix. En pensant que Lucius cherchait la même chose qu'elle, un espoir monta en elle il fallait qu'un événement se produise enfin, que quelque chose se manifeste, leur réponde, qu'une issue s'offre et que tout, vraiment tout, change.

_Que tout, vraiment tout, change._

De drôles de picotement lui traversèrent l'échine. _  
_

D'un mouvement de tête, Mary repoussa ses cheveux de son visage.

_ Bon, c'est marrant. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes des nés-moldus dans l'histoire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. Ils existent, au cas où vous auriez oubliés, et j'en fais partie.

Lucius lui décocha un sourire narquois, l'air de prendre sa revanche, et préféra ne pas lui répondre. Bellatrix observa Tom qui suivait la scène des yeux sans rien dire, d'un air amusé.

_ Il nous faudrait un leader, poursuivit Lucius.

Bellatrix, stupéfaite, braqua son regard sur lui et rencontra ses yeux gris et déterminés. _Ca y est, c'est le début. Il nous a eus… _Des pensées folles, rapides… Peu à peu, ces paroles insensées prirent forme et allèrent s'imprégner dans leurs esprits… L'idée d'un mouvement prenant de l'ampleur, se répandant comme une traînée de poudre dans Poudlard tout entier. Un groupe d'étudiants faits de tous ceux qui cherchaient quelque chose à faire concrètement, comme eux. Un mouvement de solidarité, de liberté. Bellatrix en eut le souffle coupé.

Finalement, tous les regards se braquèrent sur Tom. Tom ne bougeait pas.

Le garçon qui se rendit compte qu'il était devenu le centre de toutes les attentions, éclata de rire. Un rire surprit, mais franc, sans détour. Il secoua ses quelques bouclettes brunes d'un air désabusé. Ses yeux étaient aussi rusés qu'un chat.

_ C'est ça. Et pendant qu'on y est, on va aussi jouer à la Bouteille et chanter des trucs autour d'un feu de camp… fit-il une moue rieuse sur le visage. Et pourquoi moi ?

Le garçon se contenta d'allumer une autre cigarette. Bellatrix se rendit pourtant compte qu'il souriait. _Toi aussi. Tu t'es pris au jeu. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi cynique que tu en as l'air, _songea-t-elle.

_ Peut-être parce que t'es le « Préfet-en-chef »… et que tout le monde te connaît, lança Lucius.

Bellatrix sentit les mouvements de Tom s'altérer et se faire… sensuels et espiègles. Les deux filles présentes dans la pièce suivaient l'échange entre les deux garçons, muettes comme des carpes. A cet instant, Bellatrix prit conscience que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était modifiée. _Ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal_, se dit-elle.

Le brun se releva, s'étira, et se déplaça avec aisance vers Lucius, toujours affalé contre un fauteuil rapiécé. La lenteur de sa démarche berçait Bellatrix, elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve et de courir au ralenti. Le jeune homme avait l'air à la fois furieux et perdu.

_ Ecoute-moi bien sale fils à Papa, avoir recours à ce genre d'idées n'a rien de bien honorables. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ni ce que je veux.

Il marqua une pause comme pour ménager les esprits avec ses paroles et il rétorqua avec un petit rire bref.

_ Laisse tomber. Je me tire d'ici.

Lucius se releva vif comme l'éclair. Bellatrix et Mary étaient pétrifiées. _Il est si baraqué. Les stéroïdes. Le Quidditch_, pensa Bellatrix en série de flash. Elle suffoquait incapable de parler. Elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de faire du mal au garçon si l'envie de jouer les durs lui prenait.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais cacher ? Un vampire dans ton placard ? Arrête de te la jouer grand dramaturge et reviens t'asseoir avec nous, lui jeta-t-il tandis que Tom se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

Le jeune Préfet lui répondit sans se retourner.

_ Prie pour que je n'en réfère pas au directeur.

_ Mauviette…

Tom fit volte-face en s'arrêtant sur le seuil. Une moue presque dédaigneuse sur le visage. Il avait un regard mauvais, un regard de serpent. Les autres frissonnèrent lorsque le brun s'adressa à eux quatre à son tour :

_ C'est moi qui aie ouverte la Chambre des Secrets. Moi qui aie libéré le monstre qu'elle renfermait. Ce monstre qui a pétrifié un pauvre élève de Poufsoufle de première année égaré.

_ Je croyais que c'était Hagrid qui l'avait libéré, chuchota Mary.

_ C'est moi qui aie fait incarcérer ce pauvre gugusse.

Tout les quatre regardaient le serpentard, d'un air nouveau. Une sensation de choc et de trahison mélangé. Comme s'ils avaient été trompés. Au fond de la pièce, Bellatrix voyait même Severus avoir perdu son air dégagé d'intellectuel. Ils arboraient une tête de ceux qui découvraient qu'un _monstre_ se cachait parmi eux. Ils ressentaient la nouvelle comme ça. Tom les contemplaient, l'air plus hargneux que jamais et dévisagea Bellatrix. A son regard interrogateur, elle comprit qu'il hésitait à faire quelque chose. Puis son visage se durcit, et il quitta la salle commune.

Il sortit de la pièce d'un coup de talon.

Bellatrix sentit ses joues s'empourprer et s'agenouilla par terre, ses jambes devenues lourdes et maladroites. La pièce semblait tourner, elle se sentait toute étourdie. Dans la lumière tremblante, Mary dit avec inquiétude :

_ J'arrive pas à le croire… Le Préfet.

_ Il disait ça pour nous foutre les jetons et ne pas partir la queue entre les jambes, la rassura Lucius. Ce mec ment comme il respire.

Mary s'éloigna en direction du canapé en similicuir de Tom et se pencha pour attraper le livre laissé là par le jeune préfet et se tourna vers les autres pour leur faire admirer sa trouvaille.

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, lança-t-elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saaaaalut !**

**Je tiens à remercier les reviews, mises en favorites et en follow! Ca fait super plaisir. ****Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre. Tadam ! J'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire, surtout qu'au départ il n'était pas prévu, mais bonne nouvelle il es plus long que les précédents.**

**Zaraelle, ta demande m'a fait sourire. Honnêtement je ne connais pas très bien ce personnage, mais je vais me pencher sur la question, promis. Mais si jamais Regulus fait son entrée, ce ne sera pas avant pas mal de chapitres.**

**Enfin, merci à toi Araym1 pour ton enthousiasme et tes critiques :)**

**En tout cas, le prochain chapitre sera posté rapidement.**

**Allez, j'arrête de radoter et je vous laisse lire le chapitre 7!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Anthracite.**

* * *

Mary posa fièrement le livre sur une table ronde, qu'elle tira sur le tapis et plaça devant la cheminée. Les rebords du carnet étaient abîmés. Elle observa Mary, elle sentit monter en elle une sensation d'irréalité. Lire le journal du Préfet ? Sur le sol, devant l'âtre, Lucius avait sorti son papier à cigarette.

_ C'est pas conseillé de violer l'intimité du jeune préfet-en-chef.

Mary lui fit un doigt d'honneur, repartit comme une flèche vers les bureaux, contourna Bellatrix et fit un joli sourire à Severus, tout en lui fauchant une de ses bougies. Elle retraversa la salle en protégeant la flamme de sa main et posa la bougie sur la table ronde. Enfin, elle s'assit devant l'ouvrage et parcourut le salon du regard, l'air impatient.

_ Bah quoi, vous allez restés planter comme des grues ?

Aucun des garçons ne répondit. Mary lança un coup d'œil à Bellatrix restée près de Severus.

_ Allez, viens. Faut qu'on sache le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, comme un défi… Bellatrix avait conscience que les deux garçons les observaient avec un intérêt accru, et elle enviait Mary, qui savait comment mener la danse et diriger l'attention sur elle, son exubérance narcissique. Paraissant lire dans les pensées de Bellatrix, la jeune fille ébaucha un sourire, puis jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Lucius.

_ On va leur faire la lecture. Les mecs _adorent_ mater, reprit-elle en braquant à nouveau les yeux sur Bellatrix.

_Très bien, je me lance_ décida Bellatrix._ On va passer deux autres jours coincés avec lui, mieux valait savoir à quoi on avait affaire._ Elle rejoignit la table et s'assit aux côtés de Mary. Celle-ci posa ses doigts aux ongles vernis sur le mince volume relié de cuir qui appartenait à Tom Jedusor. Bellatrix dut admettre que Mary, avec ses cheveux en bataille, son corsage de dentelle sous son pull effiloché et ses longs doigts ornés de bagues, était parfaite dans le rôle de la prêcheuse.

Le carnet sombre, en cuir n'avait rien à voir avec les objets patinés produits à la chaîne et les bords en étaient noircis, comme si on l'avait… brûlé.

Elle frissonna, brusquement mal à l'aise, et les paroles de Tom flottaient dans l'air_. _Tenait-elle vraiment à connaître la vérité ? Mary, les yeux brillants, prit l'objet dans ses mains et l'ouvrit à la première page. Le papier était froissé, vide de toute écriture. Elle tourna la page. Dans la pièce, plus personne ne bougeait. Mais les pages se révélaient une à une vierge. Au fond d'elle, Bellatrix sentit un sentiment de frustration l'envahir.

Les deux filles se contemplèrent en signe d'interrogation. Mais Mary n'abandonna pas aussi facilement, elle saisit une page entre ses doigts et la pencha par-dessus la lueur de la bougie posée sur la table. Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux en croyant qu'elle allait brûler le livre, mais Mary se contenta de passer la page au rayon X de la flamme. Aucune écriture n'était cachée, les pages étaient définitivement vides. Désappointée, elle lâcha le livre sur la table qui dans le mouvement se retourna à moitié.

Lucius se mit à rire tout en léchant le bord du papier à cigarette.

_ Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas quoi écrire, suggéra-t-il.

Sous la table lui, Mary lui lança un coup de pied. Bellatrix ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du livre. Elle se remémora Tom allongé sur le canapé en train de lire son livre, mais surtout elle se souvint d'un bruit en particulier. Le grattement d'une plume sur le papier. _Ca ne colle pas_… D'instinct, elle se dirigea vers le canapé en similicuir, et ne fût pas très étonnée de trouver un encrier sur le rebord du canapé et une plume au fond. Curieuse, elle la saisit et en l'étudiant de plus près elle vit que le bout de la plume était plein d'encre.

_ Vous avez vu ça… ? fit Mary derrière elle.

Bellatrix emporta avec elle la plume et l'encrier sur la table. Mary montrait du doigt des lettres dorées inscrites sur le livre : _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

_ Soit ce mec est si à côté de la plaque qu'il en oublie comment il s'appelle… soit il ne veut pas qu'on sache que c'est à lui.

Bellatrix se rassit près de Mary et prit délicatement le livre dans ses mains, elle fit glisser ses mains sur la couverture douce en revoyant le visage du garçon qui il y a quelques minutes seulement était avec eux dans la pièce. Elle prit la plume de Tom entre ses doigts et sous le regard ébahi des trois autres, écrivit dans le journal « Il y a quelqu'un ? » … et soudain, dans le journal de l'encre noire apparut en formant des lettres :

_OUI_

Elle sursauta. Sur sa droite, Mary tressaillit.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, dit celle-ci en plissant ses yeux verts, intriguée.

Lucius roula sur le sol, se redressa sur un coude et exécuta un geste circulaire des mains.

_ Mesdames, messieurs… l'instant est crucial…

_ Nan mais viens voir ! lui répliqua Mary, rayonnante.

Mais les lettres s'effacèrent. Sous les doigts de Bellatrix, de l'encre réapparut et entama un autre mouvement. Bellatrix vit les se succéder au centre de la page, qui marquait un léger temps d'arrêt entre chaque mot.

_JE SUIS_

Mary lut à voix haute, en forçant le ton. « Je suis… »

_LA _

Lucius se mit à faire des bruits de fantôme et Severus, bien malgré lui, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux filles. Mary prit la plume des mains de Bellatrix et écrivit.

_ Salut, toi, répondit Mary dans un sourire enjôleur tout en l'écrivant dans le livre. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière avant de reposer les doigts sur le livre, celui-ci écrivit aussitôt

_SALUT_

Puis épela rapidement

_MARY_

_ Eh, les mecs, il sait mon nom ! s'exclama-t-elle l'air ravi.

Lucius posa ses mains sur sa bouche et fit mine de frémir de peur.

_ C'est pas du pipeau, constata-t-il en souriant.

Manifestement la scène amusait le garçon. Sur le sol devant l'âtre, il avait enlevé son polo et se prélassait près de la cheminée, en maillot de corps, les bras nus, la tête reposant sur un coussin il ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, comme s'il assistait à une représentation théâtrale dont il aurait été l'unique spectateur. Le regard de Bellatrix remonta le long des jambes du garçon, jusqu'aux cuisses… Elle se remémorait le frisson de ses lèvres posées sur les sienne, son souffle chaud dans sa bouche… Elle rougit, soulagée de se savoir dans l'obscurité.

_ Tu es Tom Jedusor ?, demanda Mary en haussant la voix et en l'écrivant.

Le livre se remit brusquement à écrire. Mary lu tout haut

_APPELEZ-MOI_

Le livre hésita. Les deux jeunes filles observèrent l'encre osciller sans but précis sur la page. Puis il épela rapidement :

_TOM_

Un picotement courut le long de la nuque de Bellatrix, comme si elle s'était attendue à autre chose. La flamme de la bougie tremblota et les lettres noires parurent palpiter sur le livre.

_ Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Tom, écrivit-elle d'un air enjoué.

_ Charmé, ajouta Lucius de son accent traînant, par-dessus la bière qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

La réponse du livre, qui alignait les lettres avec aisance, ménageant une légère pause entre chacune, ne se fit pas attendre. La lenteur du dialogue berçait Bellatrix, mais l'irritait aussi patienter entre chaque mot lui donnait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve et de courir au ralenti.

_TOUT LE PLAISIR EST POUR MOI_

Mary acheva de réciter la phrase avec une note de triomphe dans la voix et releva la tête du livre, les yeux scintillants.

_ Un vrai _gentleman_, dit-elle en lançant un regard en coin à Lucius.

_ C'est d'eux que tu devrais te méfier, chérie, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la petite table en décochant un sourire radieux à Bellatrix. Celle-ci gagnée par l'enthousiasme de l'autre jeune fille sourit à son tour. _Personne ne saura ce que nous sommes en train de faire_, se rassura-t-elle. Les ombres mouvantes que le feu projetait dans les recoins du salon, les crépitements du bois… l'atmosphère avait quelque chose d'irréel, d'envoûtant, et elle était prête à jouer le jeu. _Quel mal peut-il y avoir à discuter avec un livre ?_

_ Tu veux nous dire quelque chose, Tom ? reprit Mary en écrivant sur le papier froissé.

Les deux filles observèrent les lettres se succéder.

_TOUT CE QUE VOUS DESIREZ_

Mary eut un sourire furtif et se tourna vers les garçons pour répéter ce qu'elle venait de déchiffrer. Bellatrix sentit qu'elle voulait poser une question sur le vrai Tom Jedusor, mais Lucius fût le plus rapide.

_ Demande-lui qui a gagné le match, grogna-t-il en avalant une rasade de bière-au-beurre.

Mary s'apprêtait à répliquer quand, au même instant, le livre se mit docilement à écrire. Bellatrix et Mary lurent ensemble :

_MINESOTA_

_60 A 40_

Lucius se redressa, l'air ravi.

_ Je peux parier là-dessus, mon pote ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

L'encre noire se propagea à nouveau sur le papier, sous les yeux de Mary et de Bellatrix, absorbée par ses mouvements, coupées du reste du monde. Elles lurent ensemble

_PARIS FERMES_

Les filles se penchèrent un peu plus sur le livre et virent les derniers mots se former et sourirent. Et toutes deux, imitant l'accent du garçon à la perfection, prononcèrent d'une seule voix :

_MON POTE_

Elles furent prises d'un fou rire joyeux.

_ Quel spectacle ! Tu devrais faire payer l'entrée, Marlowe, dit Lucius en riant lui aussi de bon cœur.

_ Mais j'y suis pour rien, c'est juré, protesta Mary en secouant la tête.

Ses cheveux scintillèrent dans la lumière des flammes et elle sourit à Bellatrix. Il s'agissait seulement d'un _jeu_, et ça fonctionnait. _Après tout, Tom n'avait du que jeter un sort au livre. _Mary captait tous les regards, ce qui était visiblement un besoin vital pour elle, et les garçons trouvaient ça amusant – assez en tout cas pour continuer de s'y intéresser. Bellatrix s'était aperçue que Severus suivait ce qui se passait, peut-être d'une oreille distraite comme s'il écoutait de la musique en bruit de fond. Elle éprouvait malgré tout une sensation étrange, du genre le mauvais pressentiment. Elle frissonna. La voix de Mary s'éleva dans l'obscurité, avec une intensité qui n'était plus seulement curieuse ou amusée tandis qu'elle écrivait dans le livre.

_ Qui es-tu, Tom ?

Le livre ne réagit pas, et la question resta en suspens dans la pièce silencieuse. Mary, les sourcils froncés, lança alors un coup d'œil à Bellatrix et lui donna la plume.

_ Essaye-toi, lui dit-elle.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard interrogatif par-dessus la table, mais prit la plume entre ses doigts et la plongea dans l'encrier.

_ Est-ce que tu as ouvert la chambre des secrets ? écrivit-elle dans les pages du livre.

Bellatrix retenait son souffle depuis déjà un moment lorsque l'encre se remit tout à coup en action et forma le mot :

_OUI_

Le feu crépitait, presque trop brûlant dans son dos. Mortifiée, elle se rendit compte que Mary la scrutait d'un air bizarre et que les garçons la dévisageaient en silence.

_ Quand ça ? Quand l'as-tu ouverte ? demanda-t-elle la main tremblante sur la table.

L'encre, comme indécise, eut un soubresaut, décrivit un cercle hypnotique puis finit par choisir des lettres, cette fois avec une telle lenteur qu'elle semblait vouloir les taquiner, et Mary et Bellatrix durent se courber encore plus sur la table elles s'empressèrent de murmurer les lettres, devinant la fin de chaque mot avant qu'il fût vraiment achevé.

_LE TEMPS_

Les garçons étaient suspendus à leurs lèvres. Lucius sur le sol, Severus à son bureau, tous deux fascinés, envoûtés, même.

_N'EXISTE PAS_

Bellatrix sentit sa gorge se serrer. Mary termina seule.

_POUR MOI_

Les garçons déconcertés se dévisagèrent.

_ Conduis-moi à ton maître, entonna Lucius d'un ton monocorde à la manière d'un zombie.

Mais ils étaient tous si troublés, que sa plaisanterie tomba à plat. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'un livre, _c'est normal que le temps n'existe pas pour lui, non ?_ songea Bellatrix.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Mary après s'être éclaircie la voix.

Bellatrix inscrivit la phrase sur le papier qu'avait dicté sa compagne.

Sans prévenir, l'encre écrivit et les jeunes filles tressaillirent. Mary, un peu essoufflée, répéta à haute voix :

_AUCUNE IMPORTANCE_

_MAINTENANT _

_JE SUIS AVEC VOUS_

Bellatrix, les yeux rivés au livre, éprouva une légère appréhension, tandis que l'encre reformait des mots avec une certaine désinvolture.

_A VOTRE SERVICE_

La remarque inattendue rassura un tantinet Bellatrix et Mary qui échangèrent un petit sourire.

_ Ah non… pitié. Ne l'encourage pas, gémit Lucius à l'intention de Bellatrix.

_ Tom, j'aimerais que tu me dises qui tu es, prononça Bellatrix à mi-mot tout en traçant la phrase à l'encre noire dans le livre.

L'envie d'en savoir plus s'était maintenant emparée d'elle. Le livre n'avait pas voulu répondre toute à Mary à l'heure, elle doutait que cette fois une réponse leur soit donné, pourtant elle la voulait cette réponse. Pourtant, sous ses doigts, Bellatrix vit les mouvements de l'encre s'altérer et se faire… sensuels et espiègles.

_L'HOMME_

_DE TES REVES_

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux puis esquissa un sourire légèrement gêné et n'osa pas regarder Mary qui la contemplait d'un air soupçonneux.

_ A mon tour de demander quelque chose, lança Mary d'un ton coupant.

Partagée entre l'envie et la méfiance, Bellatrix hésitait, mais l'autre fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de se décider. Mary s'empara de la plume et tourna vers elle le journal de Tom Jedusor._ C'est ça qu'elle cherche_, pensa-t-elle._ Se donner en spectacle. _Peut-être que c'était Mary qui écrivait dans le livre.

_ Très bien, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, annonça-t-elle sans ménagement. Dis-moi, Tom, est-ce que Bellatrix est vierge ? demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix, plume à la main.

Bellatrix se figea, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et aperçut Lucius qui s'étranglait en avalant une gorgée de bière… Derrière lui, Severus eut un faux mouvement et renversa son encrier par mégarde. Elle voulut reprendre le livre, mais Mary, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres, se releva et présenta le livre grand ouvert aux yeux de tous. L'encre se mit en mouvement sur le papier. Son visage était écarlate et, pourtant, Bellatrix ne parvenait pas à détacher son attention des lettres qui se matérialisaient devant elle :

_J'AIME JE BRULE_

_ET SEUL L'AMOUR_

Elle sursauta – elle avait reconnu les vers du poème qui lui était venu en tête quand elle avait eu la potion à la main. _Est-ce moi donne les réponses à l'aide d'un sort informulé ?_ se demanda-t-elle désorientée. Mary lut la phrase à voix haute, les sourcils légèrement relevés – voulait-elle se moquer ou était-elle surprise ? Bellatrix entendit Lucius murmurer :

_ Oh, poupée…

Elle vira au cramoisi, mais malgré le sang qui cognait dans ses tempes, elle avait décelé dans la voix du garçon une note admirative qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant et son cœur tressaillit. _Peut-être…_, espéra-t-elle.

_ Quel romantique tu fais, Tom, fit remarquer Mary d'un ton enjoué, tout en observant Bellatrix avec étonnement. Vous devriez en prendre de la graine, bande de rustres, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des garçons.

Bellatrix fut frappée de détecter dans sa voix une pointe de jalousie. _Jalouse ? De quoi ?_ Elle braqua ses yeux sur Mary. Ses pensées se bousculaient.

_ Tu vois, il t'aime bien, lui dit Mary d'un ton apaisant en s'asseyant en face d'elle, sans la quitter du regard. T'inquiète.

Visiblement, Mary n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber la partie. Elle repensa à toute cette soirée, ce qui lui arrivait sans prévenir. Mais surtout, Tom. Ce mystérieux garçon, leur préfet, et qui semblait avoir nombre de secrets. Au bout de quelques secondes, la curiosité de Bellatrix l'emporta et elle s'approcha de Mary. Finalement Bellatrix prit la plume entre ses doigts. Mary, revigorée, balaya la pièce du regard.

_ A qui le tour ? …Allez, posez une question dont personne ne connaît la réponse, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

Après un bref silence, Lucius se porta volontaire.

_ Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère ? proposa Lucius en appuyant mollement sa tête contre le bord du canapé.

_Ce n'est pas un guichet automatique_, pensa Bellatrix en grattant le papier avec la plume. Sur le journal, un nom se formait déjà, que Mary lut :

_ROSIER_

_ Hé ! C'est ça ! s'écria le garçon.

Il réussit à se lever avec peine et, mal assuré sur ses jambes, s'approcha de la table. Il jeta un coup aux écritures du journal, puis releva la tête vers Mary.

_ Tu t'es renseignée sur moi, Marlowe, fit-il d'une voix trainante.

_ Je connais même pas ton prénom, cow-boy, répondit Mary d'un air provocateur.

_ Dans ce cas, Bellatrix… c'est toi qui a soutiré des infos à Narcissa ? demanda-il en souriant avec hésitation.

Bellatrix crut déceler de la peur dans les yeux du garçon. Elle fit non de la tête. Lucius rit sans conviction.

_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que cette chose est vivante ?

Elle-même n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autre explication, mais Bellatrix sentait que Lucius allait mal réagir. Elle suivit son instinct et décida de détourner l'attention du jeune blond avant que la situation ne dégénère, ou ne s'en prenne au précieux ouvrage. Elle chercha très vite dans sa mémoire ce qu'avait dit Tom au moment où il leur annonçait qu'il était orphelin :

_ Je vais demander comment la mère de Tom est morte, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle plongea la plume dans l'encrier, sa main tremblait. Tout le monde la regardait. Elle inscrivit sa question. Et soudain l'encre se remit en mouvement sur les pages journal. Mary lut à haute voix :

_ES-TU CERTAIN DE VOULOIR L'ENTENDRE ?_

Bellatrix en eut le souffle coupé. Lucius ne bougeait pas.

_ Putain, t'es sacrément futée, dit-il doucement à Mary.

_ Moi ? Mais je comprends rien à ce truc ! protesta-t-elle.

_C'est donc vrai, _songeait Bellatrix, qui venait de comprendre. _Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé à la mère de Tom. _Elle examina le livre, qui achevait de dessiner le point d'interrogation. Ce livre, _qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Ses yeux glissèrent vers les bords du livre et se posèrent sur les traces de brûlé… _aurait-il été jeté au feu ?_

_ Allez, posez vos questions, reprit Mary en fixant ses compagnons.

_ OK, Tom. Dis-moi à quoi je pense en ce moment même, demanda Lucius, qui se tenait devant la cheminée, bien d'aplomb sur ses jambes.

Bellatrix appliqua lentement l'encre sur le papier. Avant même qu'elle eut finit d'écrire la question, elle sentit une force inconnue l'envahir. _Non…_ pensa-t-elle. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Mary, tendue, lut les lettres dans un souffle, au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparurent.

_A TUER_

Saisissant la teneur du message, Bellatrix étouffa un hoquet…

_TON PERE_

Dans l'âtre, les bûches craquèrent et une pluie d'étincelles en jaillit. Non loin des deux filles, Lucius titubait, l'air hébété.

_ Qui écrit ce truc ? demanda-t-il posément, avant de laisser éclater sa colère. Répondez ! Qui fait écrire ce putain de putain de truc ?

Ce n'était plus un jeu. Lucius, le visage cramoisi lança :

_ Je jure sur Dieu que je vais te faire bouffer ce livre, menaça-t-il à Mary.

Sa voix avait pris un accent hargneux qui s'était épaissi et ressemblait à celui d'un homme plus âgé. Il s'avança vers la table, repoussant une chaise au passage. Bellatrix sursauta. C'est alors que la voix appaisante de Severus s'éleva depuis le fond de la pièce.

_ La réponse du livre était prévisible, forcément.

Lucius fit volte-face. Severus était immobile sur sa chaise. La lueur des bougies ondulait sur les livres posés devant lui.

_ C'est quoi ces conneries… dit Lucius en plissant les paupières.

_ Les conflits œdipiens entre pères et fils sont chose courante dans les familles de sang pur. Et les sports de compétition sont un terrain de bataille privilégié, répondit Severus avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

Le cœur de Bellatrix battait à toute allure. _Prudence_, se dit-elle avec inquiétude.

_ N'importe qui aurait pu le deviner, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce en haussant les épaules.

Lucius se raidit et foudroya du regard l'autre garçon, plus petit que lui. Tous savaient pourtant que Severus s'était borné à dire la vérité. A l'exception du feu qui frémissait dans l'âtre, le salon était plongé dans le silence tous observaient attentivement le jeune garçon.

_ Tu as là deux jeunes filles intelligentes, continua-t-il d'une voix magnétique. Assez malignes pour capter les émotions des uns et des autres.

_ Sauf que c'est pas moi qui fait écrire les réponses, riposta Mary d'un air troublé.

_ C'est ton inconscient qui agit, répondit Severus avec un sourire indulgent. Vous êtes en train d'utiliser des sorts informulés. Ca explique tout, pas vrai ? Il suffit d'être suffisamment concentré pour que des idées en apparence surprenantes se manifestent.

_C'est donc ça _? se demanda Bellatrix_. Ce ne serait donc pas plus compliqué que ça ? L'un de nous aurait-il pu savoir, plus ou moins que Lucius avait envie de tuer son père ?_

_ Dans ce cas, demandez à la planche comment ça marche, leur dit Lucius, le visage crispé.

Mary rapprocha sa chaise de la table et donna l'encrier à la jeune fille à côté d'elle. Bellatrix finit par y tapoter la plume et le bruissement de la plume contre le papier s'éleva dans la pénombre.

_Tom, est-ce que tu… lis dans nos pensées ?

Bellatrix vit l'encre répondre mollement sans former de véritables lettres. _Il nous taquine_, se dit-elle, tendue. Puis le livre se mit à épeler résolument son message. Mary se pencha dessus. On n'entendait plus que le toucher de la plume sur le journal.

_AJOUTER 6 CROCHETS _

_DE SERPENTS _

_DANS LE MORTIER_

Severus interrompit brusquement la lecture de Mary.

_ Venez tous voir par ici.

_ Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu… grommela Lucius.

_ Venez, c'est tout, le coupa Severus avec excitation.

Lucius, excédé, le fixa avec d'un air légèrement incrédule. Mary n'avait pas bougé. Même Bellatrix s'étonnait de l'autorité qui perçait dans la voix de Severus. Pourtant, au bout de quelques seconddes, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent le garçon près de son bureau.

_ Allez, jetez un coup d'œil à ça, leur dit-il en indiquant un grimoire ouvert. Et lisez le passage qui se trouve en haut de la page.

Ils se dévisagèrent tour à tour, puis Bellatrix s'avança d'un pas et lut à haute voix les petits caractères d'imprimerie :

« "Ajouter 6 crochets de serpent dans le mortier " »

Surprise, elle s'interrompit, tandis que les autres se rapprochaient pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Bellatrix regarda Severus, qui hocha la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa. Bellatrix aperçut Lucius qui considérait Severus et Mary avec méfiance.

_ C'est une potion d'amnésie. J'étais justement en train de lire ce passage, expliqua Severus en observant les filles. De la simple transmission de pensée. Quelqu'un dans la pièce doit avoir un don pour la legilimancie. J'avais ce texte en tête et vous… ou plutôt l'une de vous deux l'a capté.

_Ou bien c'est le livre qui est legilimens_, songea Bellatrix, réfrénant l'envie de le dire tout haut. Severus se redressa de tout son long, marcha en direction du livre et considéra Mary et Bellatrix, avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose d'elles. Avec docilité, les filles prirent place, à nouveau côte à côte. Mary posa les mains sur la couverture et Bellatrix prit la plume, un peu à contrecoeur.

_Comme c'est drôle… il a pris le contrôle de la situation, _songea Bellatrix._ Et on l'a laissé faire. Même Lucius. Il est vraiment moins timide qu'il en a l'air. _Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et dicta.

_ Nous aimerions te poser quelques questions, commença-t-il d'un air solennel.

L'encre de la plume fut absorbée, mais aucune n'apparut.

_ Tom ? écrivit Bellatrix.

Ses mains, posées sur le livre ouvert, lui semblaient lourdes et maladroites. Dans la lumière tremblante, Mary lui lança un regard.

_ Tom ? réécrivit Bellatrix.

Un nouveau silence suivit. Mary secoua la tête, ôta ses mains du livre.

_ Il est parti.

_ Comment ça, parti ? demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés.

_ Il y avait comme une présence, tout à l'heure. Une… énergie, ça se sentait. Elle n'est plus là, conclut-elle en posant ses yeux verts sur Bellatrix, qui aquiesça.

_ Peut-être que monsieur cherche à se faire désirer, suggéra Lucius, histoire de blaguer.

_ Laissez-moi essayer, intervint Severus avec brusquerie.

_Il s'est vraiment pris au jeu, _pensa Bellatrix avec inquiétude elle se leva et lui laissa la chaise. Severus prit place à côté de Mary et prit la plume entre ses doigts.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? écrivit-il avec raideur.

Seule une page blanche lui répondit. Mary fit glisser le livre sur la table vers elle et écrivit à son tour.

_ Tom ?

Ils restèrent asss là un long moment, leurs doigts frémissant posés sur le livre. Le vent enveloppait Poudlard, s'engouffrait dans les fissures du bois, s'acharnant sur la vieille bâtisse.

_ Rien de rien. C'est parti, constata Mary en regardant à nouveau Bellatrix.

* * *

**Voilààààà! J'espère que vous aurez apprécie ce chapitre.**

**Et plus vous cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu, plus je me dépêcherai d'écrire la suite de leurs aventures!  
**

**CQFD**

**Gros bisous et a+ les louloutes!**

**Anthracite**


	8. Chapter 8

Tous les quatre se faufilaient dans le dédale des tentures de serpentard. Ils avaient refermé le livre, et l'avaient déposé sur le canapé où Tom s'était allongé, avec la plume et l'encrier .

Devoir remonter tous ensemble vers leurs chambres, baguette allumée à la main, avait quelque chose d'un peu décevant. La lueur pâle les désorientait, et ils durent trouver la rampe de l'escalier à tâtons. Quand il faisait jour, Bellatrix n'avait jamais remarqué que les marches grinçaient autant. Personne ne pipait mot. Ils avaient laissé le journal de Tom sur le canapé, comme s'ils n'y avaient pas touché. Après avoir si proches les uns des autres, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient à nouveau des étrangers._ Comme si on avait honte_… Pourtant elle mourrait d'envie d'interroger ses compagnons, savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de l'étrange garçon, de voir si l'un d'eux était prêt à admettre que le garçon cachait bien quelque chose. _Suis-je la seule à l'avoir ressenti ce soir, ce regard de tueur posé sur moi ?_ Elle rougit, soudain méfiante. _Sont-ils tous dans le coup, en train de me faire marcher ?_

Etait-elle tombée dans un piège horrible et humiliant ? A la lueur de leur baguette, Bellatrix entrevit les traits épais et grossiers de Lucius et détourna vivement la tête pour dissimuler son trouble. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier du second étage des dortoirs de serpentard, Severus fit halte, sur le point de parler, mais le devança.

_ Bien. Jeunes filles, je déteste dormir tout seul le week-end. Qu'en dis-tu, Marlowe ? suggéra-t-il en s'étirant.

_ Après mademoiselle Pimbêche, tu saurais pas t'y prendre avec moi, répondit Mary du tac au tac, tout en esquivant le bras qu'il essayait de passer autour de sa taille.

_ Je parie que ça ferait pas de mal à Severus d'être un peu malmené, rétorqua-t-il avec aigreur.

Severus baissa promptement la tête et s'éloigna à petits pas dans le couloir qui menait à l'aile réservée aux garçons.

_ Bon sang, t'es vraiment un sale con, s'enflamma Mary.

_ Tu veux qu'il revienne ? Je peux t'arranger ça, à tarif réduit….

De rage, Mary lui gifla la joue. L'espace d'un bref instant, tout parut se figer. Mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, le garçon, déjà revenu de sa stupeur, lui attrapa le bras il plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur, collant son corps contre le sien. Les yeux de Mary étincelaient de colère. La tension sexuelle entre eux était palpable. Clouée sur place contre le mur d'en face, Bellatrix se faisait toute petite.

_ T'en vaux pas le coup, dit Lucius en souriant lentement, avant de reculer et de relâcher Mary.

_ T'en sauras jamais rien, lui lança-t-elle avec hargne tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas nonchalant vers l'aile des garçons.

Elle fit volte-face et ouvrit à toute volée la porte de l'aile des filles, sans adresser la parole à Bellatrix. Celle-ci resta quelques secondes à l'intersection des deux couloirs, puis se résolut à suivre Mary. Elle s'arrêta subitement, le cœur battant.

Une lumière flottait dans l'obscurité, devant elle.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé, puis se rendit compte que c'était sa propre baguette éclairée qui se réfléchissait dans le miroir accroché au fond du corridor. Elle se retourna et aperçut Mary qui l'attendait, appuyée contre le mur, et qui l'observait de biais, le visage baigné par la lumière de sa baguette.

_ Tu veux dormir avec moi ? demanda celle-ci à brûle-pourpoint.

Bellatrix, prise au dépourvu, se sentit à nouveau emportée par un sentiment proche de la paranoïa. _Cela fait-il parti de leur jeu ?_ Attirer Bellatrix dans sa chambre et attendre qu'elle s'endorme pour lui flanquer la trouille ? La jeune se rappela soudain la sensation électrisante du livre sous ses doigts quel que fut le sale tour que Mary aurait l'intention de lui jouer, cela ne pouvait être pire que de passer la nuit seule…

_ OK, répondit-elle avec un bref hochement de tête.

Mary s'engagea dans le long couloir et Bellatrix lui emboîta le pas, jusqu'à une porte avec… une fenêtre ? Bellatrix, interloquée, examina de plus près la porte, décorée d'une peinture en trompe l'œil : une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur un paysage boisé, une cascade vertigineuse sous une petite lune. _Intéressant… Nous sommes tous tellement plus intéressants que nous en avons l'air à première vue._

Mary ouvrit la porte pour Bellatrix, qui franchit le seuil la première. Elle en oublia un instant ses soupçons et contempla le surprenant décor : des lits jumeaux, rapprochés pour en former un seul, spacieux et confortable, des miroirs dans des cadres d'étain, un paravent de bois sculpté. Mais ce ne fût pas ce qui retint l'attention de Bellatrix la chambre avait l'air inondé. Au sol, quelques flaques d'eau rampaient sur le parquet entre les livres ouverts et parcouraient la pièce comme bon leur semblait, dans des bruits de clapotis. Dans un coin de la pièce, une gouttière connaissait une fuite d'eau. Les murs, quant à eux, étaient bleutés comme plongés sous des flots capricieux, et de temps en temps une bulle remontait le long du mur. Enfin le plafond n'était qu'un entrelacs de fils luminescents, qui faisaient penser au fond d'une piscine placée sous le soleil.

Bellatrix se retint de rire devant ce décor saugrenu.

_ T'as une chambre individuelle ? demanda-t-elle à Mary, qui la détaillait avec attention.

_ Personne semble tenir à cohabiter avec moi, c'est comme ça, répondit l'autre jeune fille d'un air faussement innocent.

Elle fit un grand sourire à Bellatrix, lui lança un tee-shirt pour dormir, puis ôta son pull effiloché et son caraco avec des gestes volontairement affectés, révélant un tatouage sous le sein gauche. Elle se tourna pour s'étudier dans le miroir de la commode et, sans lâcher sa camarade des yeux, laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses hanches.

_Bon sang, tous les prétextes sont bons pour te donner en spectacle, pas vrai ?_ songea Bellatrix. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, une tension palpable. Avec irritation, elle se dirigea vers le lit et laissa trainer ses doigts sur la table de chevet. _Si je comprends bien, on ne va pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? _Elle plaça sa baguette sur la table de chevet, quand elle vit des lunettes rondes aux verres épais et dont les branches étaient soigneusement repliées sur elle-même.

_ Tu portes des lunettes ? demanda-t-elle surprise, en défaisant la fermeture éclair de sa jupe.

Mary ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si elle était prise sur le fait. Bellatrix enleva sa jupe, et le flacon de potion tomba de sa poche, puis roula bruyamment sur le sol. Embarrassée, elle se pencha pour le récupérer, mais Mary, qui l'avait devancée, jeta un coup d'œil expert à la potion.

_ Tu comptais en prendre beaucoup ? Le flacon entier ou juste assez pour faire l'intéressante ?

Mais Bellatrix lui attrapa le poignet et le retint si fermement que Mary étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

_ J'ai pas l'intention de te le dire. Le livre, c'est toi qui écrivais dedans, pas vrai ?

_ J'aurais juré que c'était toi, ma chérie, répondit Mary, les sourcils arqués, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elles s'observèrent un long moment. Bellatrix se sentit soudain frissonnante.

_ Tiens tiens. Ca pourrait devenir palpitant, non ? fit remarquer Mary, les yeux pétillants.

Elle grimpa dans le lit, laissant entrevoir de longues jambes nues, et se blottit sous les couvertures. Bellatrix s'assit sur l'autre bord, l'esprit troublé et pourtant curieusement exalté. Mary ouvrit le flacon de Narcissa et avala une gorgée, avant de l'offrir à Bellatrix, qui fit non de la tête. Elles se coulèrent bien au fond du lit, le sommeil les emportait, quand Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_ Dis, pourquoi de l'eau dans une chambre ?

_ Je sais pas, marmonna-t-elle prête à divaguer. Peut-être que ça me rappelle mes larmes, ajouta-t-elle très bas.

La suite n'était que murmures, si bien que Bellatrix pensa avoir mal compris.

_ Si je pouvais rentrer dans un tuyau et m'enfermer dedans pour pleurer et ressortir que pour rameuter les beaux garçons, ce serait le pied.

* * *

**VOTE !**

**Votre avis m'intéresse! Au vu de vos réactions, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez l'air plutôt intéressé par la montée des mangemorts, donc j'ai une question à vous poser pour donner une suite à cette fic qui vous plaît.**

**Vous avez envie de passer directement à la création des mangemorts OU ALORS Tom Jedusor nous montre qu'il est méchant et nous embarque dans les scènes effrayantes promises ?**

**Sachant que dans la deuxième proposition, l'organisation des mangemorts se fait aussi mais de manière detournée, avant leur montée en puissance. Je ne vous cache pas, que j'étais partie sur cette idée-là, mais c'est votre avis qui compte ;) Alors dîtes-moi.**

**A + les loulous. Anthracite**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos réponses au vote. La réponse 2 gagne ! Alors voici un bon gros chapitres,rien que pour vous, pour l'instant le plus long de la fic. Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

_Dans la chambre de Mary, les filles dormaient comme des souches, chacune d'un côté du vaste lit. Mais il y avait autre chose, qui veillait. Les ténèbres semblaient respirer…_

_Bellatrix remua, les sourcils froncés… puis ouvrit les paupières. Dans l'ombre, au pied du lit, un jeune homme au visage blême l'observait de ses yeux noirs et cernés, insondables…_

Bellatrix se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et dirigea aussitôt ses yeux vers le bout du lit.

Personne.

Elle respira lentement, s'assit et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle avait encore la chair de poule, mais il n'y avait aucun intrus dans la chambre. _Forcément_, se reprocha-t-elle_. Que croyais-tu trouver ?_

Un réveil éclairait légèrement la pièce et indiquait qu'il était 14h02. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Mary, qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire, un tourbillon d'images et d'émotions insolites : le sentiment de crainte devant son préfet, la sensation de fourmillement dans ses doigts sur le journal mais aussi la promesse de quelque chose d'énigmatique, de fougueux, presque à portée de main. Elle se sentait à la fois excitée et _vivante. _Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle avait du mal à contenir son impatience à l'idée de ce qui allait peut-être survenir. Elle se redressa, réprimant une envie de rire, prit une profonde inspiration et sortit du lit en se faisant aussi discrète que possible.

Habillée, peignée tant bien que mal, Bellatrix sortit à pas furtifs, referma doucement la porte derrière elle en serrant dans sa main une tasse décorée d'un serpent enroulé sur lui-même qui ronflait et qu'elle avait trouvé sur l'étagère de Mary. Elle scruta le bout du couloir, où les plafonniers ne fonctionnaient toujours pas les portes étaient closes et le corridor semblait aussi humide et froide qu'au milieu de la nuit. Elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, puis rejoignit l'escalier qui remontait vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Le petit coin cuisine était lui aussi plongé dans la pénombre. Bellatrix entra dans la pièce – et se figea net. Quelqu'un se tenait près du plan de travail. Elle reconnut la silhouette souple de Tom avant même qu'il se retourne, une cafetière en pyrex à la main. En la voyant, le visage du garçon s'éclaira un peu.

_ Oh, salut, dit-il en lui offrant la cafetière.

L'attitude de Tom ne traduisait rien de la tension d'hier soir. Comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Le jeune fille décida de jouer le jeu.

_ Comment t'as fait pour le chauffer ? demanda Bellatrix, réellement intriguée.

_ Quand il est question de café, rien ni personne ne peut m'arrêter, dit-il en faisant jaillir de petites étincelles du bout de sa baguette de sa main libre.

Bellatrix se rapprocha de lui et tendit sa tasse il la servit puis la regarda à nouveau.

_ Vous vous êtes bien amusé hier soir ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée d'ironie.

_ On est allé se coucher juste après ton départ, mentit-elle.

Mieux valait qu'il n'apprenne jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille.

Pris au dépourvu, Tom se mit à rire, et elle en éprouva une bouffée de plaisir. Rassurée.

_ Autant pour moi ! dit-il.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une fois encore – un échange intense, inattendu. Toute remuée, Bellatrix détourna le visage et avala très vite une gorgée de café qui lui brûla le palais.

Le même frisson d'attirance persistait eux quand ils descendirent l'escalier principal, un peu troublés. Ne sachant comment parler des évènements de la nuit précédente à Monsieur Propriétaire du fameux journal, Bellatrix ne pipait mot, mais se rendit que Tom l'observait en silence. Ils titubèrent légèrement l'un contre l'autre et eurent l'impression qu'un courant les avait traversés. Bellatrix s'écarta de lui et parla avec une brusquerie qu'elle mit sur le compte de la caféine et de sa nervosité.

_ C'est quoi, ta matière principale ?

_ Défense contre les forces du Mal… ça se voit pas ? dit-il en lui décochant un sourire. Et toi ?

_ J'ai pas encore choisie, répondit-elle, plus détendue. Ça se voit pas ? ajouta-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Cette fois, Tom ne rit pas, mais lui lança un coup d'œil amusé. Elle dut à nouveau baisser les yeux. En bas des marches, ils traversèrent le vestibule de Serpentard Bellatrix ne s'était pas rendu compte de la direction qu'ils avaient prise, mais leur pas les menaient vers les dortoirs, et pour cela, inévitablement il fallait passer devant la salle commune. Sur le seuil de la porte en arcade, ils s'arrêtèrent, et Bellatrix sentit l'air lui manquer au souvenir de la veille.

Quand elle se retourna, Tom avait disparu dans les couloirs.

* * *

Bellatrix était retournée dans les hauteurs de l'école. Trop troublée, pour pouvoir retourner dans les profondeurs des dortoirs de Serpentard. _Apeurée, tu veux dire._ Dans son élan, la jeune fille avait grimpé la volée de marches qui menait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis d'autres escaliers et finalement elle s'était retrouvée, par hasard, appuyée sur la rambarde en haut d'une des tours du château.

Devant elle, la pluie se déversait, monotone, et de petits lacs se formaient sur les pelouses qui entouraient les vieilles bâtisses. Sous les arbres aux branches courbées, des ruisseaux de boue envahissaient les sentiers. Le givre se posait sur le sol comme un silence sur le monde.

Tandis que les courants d'air glacés agitaient ses cheveux, Bellatrix réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses. A Tom, inévitablement, ce mystérieux garçon qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Mais au journal aussi qui répondait aux questions qu'elle posait,… et à la magie noire débordante que le livre dégageait. Enfin, à la chambre des Secrets qu'on avait récemment ouverte. Mais elle se disait aussi que tout ceci pouvait aussi être une farce, une mise en scène bien préparée et il était très possible que Tom ait décidé de leur jouer un tour. Aussitôt une pensée lui vint subitement en tête. _Et si Tom avait tenté une expérience ? Une sorte de test… sur ceux de sa maison ? Pour savoir si on était digne d'être à Serpentard._ Elle frissonna et serra ses bras autour d'elle. _C'est pourtant ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? Tu aimerais que Tom fasse tout cela pour de vrai._

Elle se concentra alors sur les plans de Poudlard cherchant où la Chambre des Secrets pourrait être établie. Personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé dans Poudlard. Pourtant, aux dires de Jedusor, la Chambre existait bel et bien. Celle-ci resterait donc tapie quelque part dans les combles du château. Savoir que la chambre existait, permettrait de savoir si le garçon disait la vérité. Sur cette nouvelle perspective, Bellatrix décida qu'elle irait poser directement la question sur le lieu au journal de Tom, en espérant que ce dernier ne l'ait pas déjà reprit. Pour cela, elle devrait faire vite. Le temps était compté.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur avant que le froid poignant ne lui paralyse les muscles et ne l'empêche de marcher.

* * *

Il faisait froid dans le salon vide où personne n'avait remis les pieds depuis hier soir. Assise dans le renfoncement d'un fauteuil, Bellatrix avait posé un livre sur ses genoux, sans pourtant travailler. Son regard divaguait entre le bouquin sur ses genoux et le journal de Jedusor juste en face. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner à s'introduire à nouveau dans les affaires privées du Préfet. La_ peur_ l'en empêchait. Elle reposa ses yeux sur la phrase du bouquin qu'elle lisait et relisait depuis une heure, sans savoir de quoi ça parlait. Déprimée, elle se blottit un peu plus dans le renfoncement du fauteuil. Les fondations du château gémissaient autour d'elle, et elle sentait le vent glacé de l'hiver qui tentait de s'infiltrer dans la maison.

Elle soupira, car Tom pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre en découvrant l'absence de son journal dans sa chambre et mettre ainsi fin à ses intentions. Bellatrix s'obligea à se relever, et enfin s'avança prudemment en direction du livre relié de cuir qui reposait tranquillement sur le vieux canapé défoncé, comme si, patiemment, il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle le prenne.

Elle resta clouée sur place, la gorge nouée. Elle observait le livre noir, d'un air méfiant, le défiant presque du regard - vous savez comme dans les films de western où les cow-boy se jaugent du regard, prêts à dégainer. Dès qu'elle l'effleura, elle ressentit un léger picotement, identique à celui qu'elle avait éprouvé la veille. Elle l'ouvrit, et en un éclair sut soudain qu'elle était sur le bon chemin. Bellatrix regarda sous ses doigts, les pages se déployer fièrement.

Assise à la même petite table que la veille, Bellatrix trempa la plume dans l'encrier et demanda où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets. A son plus grand étonnement, le livre lui répondit.

_AU DEUXIEME ETAGE_

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux, tandis que le livre annonçait la suite en quelques mouvements narquois.

_DANS LES _

_TOILETTES DES FILLES_

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait bien les toilettes des filles du second étage, il n'y avait jamais eu de Chambre des Secrets là-bas. Elle pensa que le livre se jouait d'elle. Toutefois, elle demanda comment on y entrait. Dans le livre, des lettres se tracèrent avec soin. Puis avec détermination, un mot se dessina. Une combinaison à ce point énigmatique, que Bellatrix secoua la tête de dépit.

_RACHASASIENN_

Une pointe de déception s'enfouit au fond d'elle. Elle se vit soudain de l'extérieur, comme si elle quittait son propre corps. Elle vit une jeune fille désespérée, au point de discuter avec un livre. _Pathétique. _ _T'es bonne pour l'asile, ma pauvre. _Puis de rage, se rappelant les paroles de Tom, elle comprit que le garçon les avait trompés. Alors furieuse, Bellatrix rentra dans le jeu du livre et le provoqua en alignant question sur question.

_Pourquoi Tom avait-il ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ?_

_Que cache-t-il ? D'où vient la colère de Tom ? Que lui est-il arrivé pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne met-il pas fin à tant d'horreur et à l'inquiétude des élèves en refermant la Chambre une bonne fois pour toutes ?_

Lorsque les questions eurent finies de s'imprégner au cœur du livre, les pages tressautèrent et se froissèrent entre elles.

Soudain, les deux pages qu'elle avait sous les yeux se couvrirent d'encre. Des pages entières gravées d'écritures avec l'encre la plus noire qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Une écriture très penchée et vive. Parfois apparaissait en travers des pages, des mots en grand dont les larges lettres s'étalaient par-dessus l'écriture fine et penchée, puis disparaissaient sans prévenir.

_C'est ce qu'il y a de pire en moi. Le besoin de tuer. La chasse. La soif. Le plaisir qui en ressort. J'étais pas fait pour être mauvais_…

* * *

Arrivée devant la chambre de Mary, Bellatrix cogna à la porte en trompe l'œil, qui mit une éternité à s'ouvrir devant la jeune fille, seulement vêtue d'un caraco et d'un bikini. Ses yeux charbonneux étaient à peine ouverts. Elle semblait morte de fatigue.

Bellatrix, rouge d'excitation, lui tendit le journal.

_ Regarde !

Sur la couverture de cuir, les lettres d'or brillaient plus que jamais :

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Mary, les paupières plissées, examina l'ouvrage que sa camarade avait ouvert sur les nombreuses écritures noires qui relataient la vie du Propriétaire du journal.

_ Oh, j'y crois pas, s'exclama Mary dans un souffle, la voix vibrante d'admiration.

Bellatrix résuma ce qu'elle avait lu entre les lignes.

_ Tom y écrit que l'ombre est son amie, la nuit son domaine. Il a admit que des pulsions le poussaient à tuer, mais que le crime originel était sublimé par le bruit de la fuite de ses victimes. Mais Tom a toujours peur. La peur devient paranoïa. Et la paranoïa devient psychose.

Mary entrouvrit la bouche, sans un mot. Electrisées, les jeunes filles se dévisagèrent un instant, puis allèrent s'agenouiller devant le lit de Mary elles posèrent l'ouvrage sur le couvre-lit et le consultèrent page après page, avides d'en apprendre davantage. Une phrase troublante attira leur attention : «J'ai dompté le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, car je suis l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard».

_ Merde merde et merde, lança Mary. Il faut _absolument_ qu'on aille voir.

_ Tu veux aller là-bas tout en sachant qu'un _monstre_ y est enfermé ? interrogea Bellatrix qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ On n'a pas 36 solutions, c'est la seule façon de savoir à quoi on a affaire, lui rappela Mary en faisant la grimace. Eh bien, dans ce cas, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, il nous reste plus qu'à demander de l'aide aux garçons…

A présent vêtue d'un pull effiloché de cachemire noir sous lequel se devinait un chemisier de dentelle violette, Mary tambourinait à une porte de l'aile des garçons. Bellatrix se tenait derrière elle, hésitante. Mary cogna à nouveau.

_ Allez vous faire voir, gémit Lucius.

Mary tourna la poignée, qui céda, et franchit le seuil de la chambre d'un pas décidé, Bellatrix à sa suite. A l'exception des posters de rock et des gadgets achetés au chemin de Traverse qui décoraient les murs et les étagères, elles furent frappées de découvrir que la chambre du garçon était bien rangée, tout était clean… presque trop. Lucius était vautré sur son lit, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille. En l'apercevant, Bellatrix s'empourpra, alors que Mary ne semblait nullement impressionnée.

_ On a besoin de toi, cow-boy, annonça-t-elle en se jetant sur le lit, rebondissant légèrement près de lui.

_ C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes, répondit Lucius en l'attirant confortablement contre lui, comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances – un geste intime, naturel, toute trace de l'hostilité de la veille paraissant effacée.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à Bellatrix, mortifiée et mal à l'aise, qui était restée sur le seuil de la pièce, et releva l'autre pan de la couette.

_ Y a de la place pour trois… lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire paresseux.

Bellatrix rougit davantage – à supposer que cela fût possible. Mary laissa lourdement retomber le livre sur la poitrine du jeune homme et l'ouvrit sur les pages les plus intéressantes.

_ Bellatrix l'a fait avouer.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers le texte. Bellatrix s'aperçut de son trouble.

_ Putain…

_ Allez, bouge ton cul, la Chambre des Secrets nous attend, lui ordonna Mary en roulant sur le côté pour se relever, avant de donner un coup de pied autoritaire dans le montant du lit. Elle arracha le journal des mans de Tom, lui jeta un polo à la figure et tira Bellatrix vers la sortie.

Tandis qu'elles remontaient le couloir obscur, Mary lui lança un sourire entendu.

_ Toi aussi, il t'aime bien.

_ Il sort avec ma sœur, rétorqua Bellatrix, le visage à nouveau empourpré.

_ Tu te crois encore à la petite école ? dit Mary en secouant la tête – un mouvement qui fit onduler ses cheveux ébouriffés. Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu t'entends même pas avec elle. Lui, il est plus chez lui, son papa est loin… Miss Angleterre s'accroche à lui mais il vaut mieux qu'elle, et il en est conscient. Tu sais, _« poupée »_, ce cow-boy cherche le grand amour.

Elle partit en courant et jeta un coup d'œil à Bellatrix par-dessus son épaule, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, avant de disparaître dans un virage. D'humeur soudain légère, Bellatrix accéléra elle aussi le pas et la rattrapa devant une porte close. La chambre de Severus était située tout au bout d'un couloir, plongé dans l'obscurité, au deuxième étage des dortoirs de Serpentard. Contrairement à la plupart des portes, la sienne ne comportait ni pancartes, ni artifices.

_ Severus, on a besoin de toi. Ouvre, s'il-te-plaît, insistait Mary qui frappait à la porte. Je nettoierai tes chaudrons, c'est promis…

Aucune réponse. Mary décida d'ouvrir quand même la porte en bois foncé et pénétra dans la pièce Bellatrix, indécise resta à l'entrée. Une lampe de bureau éclairait d'une lueur blafarde une chambre aux murs tapissés de rayonnages de livres – pas un seul poster sur une porte de placard, ni tapis sur le sol. Il y régnait un profond silence et un voile de solitude paraissait recouvrir la pièce. Des piles inégales de livres encerclaient Severus, attablé à son bureau. Des ouvrages de magie noire.

Severus releva à peine les yeux vers Mary, qui s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées. Le jeune homme, penché sur de nombreux livres ouverts, ignorait délibérément le journal que Mary lui tendait et garda le silence.

_ Allez, viens avec nous, lui lança Mary . Tu en as envie, tu le sais bien, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur, une cuisse sur le bureau.

Severus se contenta de poser sur elle son regard noir et réfléchi.

_ Jamais tu te trouves fatigante, Marlowe ? rétorqua le garçon.

_ A chaque seconde de la journée, Rogue, répondit Mary sans sourciller, bien qu'elle eût l'air furieuse.

Durant un long moment, ils se dévisagèrent avec animosité. La veille, se rappela Bellatrix, Severus était pourtant prêt à tout pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle ne comprenait pas le revirement soudain du jeune garçon, elle s'attendait à plus d'enthousiasme de la part de Severus.

_ Sans moi, déclara soudain le garçon en secouant la tête. Tout ça ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Et je crois que toi aussi tu devrais laisser tomber.

Bellatrix, surprise, lui rendit son regard et voulut lui répondre, mais Mary la devança.

_ C'est ça, dégonfle-toi si ça te chante, mais sois pas rabat-joie ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Severus prit brusquement un journal posé sur le bureau d'acajou et l'ouvrit à la page des sports, sur laquelle s'étalait un gros titre. Livide, il le leur montra comme l'aurait fait un avocat présentant sa première pièce à conviction :

LE NEBRASKA BATTU A PLATE

COUTURE

60 à 40

Mary écarquilla les yeux, avant de s'emparer du journal pour lire l'article en détail.

_Personne n'aurait pu le savoir à l'avance. Aucun de nous, _songea Bellatrix, sous le choc.

_ Maintenant, explique-moi un peu comment selon ta théorie on aurait pu annoncer ça au hasard, lança Mary qui jubilait.

Le visage de Severus était impassible. Il jeta un coup d'œil sévère à Bellatrix, qui l'observa à son tour, perplexe. Mary coinça le journal sous son bras.

_ OK. Maintenant, on y va.

Elle dirigea un regard impatient vers Bellatrix qui était restée figée dans la pièce.

_ On devrait peut-être aller demander des explications à Tom avant, hésita-t-elle.

_ C'est ça, pour qu'il nous mette des bâtons dans les roues ? J'ai bien l'impression que ce gars-là ne se laisse pas faire facilement. Il faut aller voir ce qui se passe là-bas, de nos propres yeux. En plus je ne suis pas sûre qu'il prenne bien la nouvelle s'il apprend qu'on est en possession de son carnet…

La longue tirade de Mary flotta dans l'air.

_ Pour ce que j'en ai à faire, coupa Severus en baissant les yeux sur ses livres.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur ses bouquins, sans plus regarder Bellatrix.

_ Allez, viens.

Bellatrix finit par lui emboîter le pas. Mary en sortant claqua fort la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Et pourtant, tout en entraînant Bellatrix vers la cage d'escalier, Mary souriait. _D'humeur toujours aussi changeante…_ songea Bellatrix.

_ Il va monter, affirma-t-elle avec insouciance. Fais-moi confiance.

Bellatrix la suivit dans les escaliers jusqu'au sortir du dortoir des Serpentards. Mary, qui serrait contre sa poitrine le journal de Jedusor et l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, où étaient inscrits les scores du match, à la manière de boucliers, paraissait déterminée, inflexible mais l'enthousiasme initial que leur mission leur avait inspiré s'était refroidi.

Une fois rendue dans le Hall de Poudlard elles empruntèrent un autre escalier. Dehors, derrière les hautes fenêtres, les arbres bruissaient dans le vent où la température se rafraîchissait. Parvenues au seuil du deuxième étage, elles se dirigèrent droit vers les toilettes des filles. Mais comme elles s'y étaient toutes deux attendues, rien n'avait changé dans les toilettes. Tout était resté tel quel, c'est-à-dire des portes, du carrelage et des lavabos. De hautes fenêtres cintrées laissaient passer la lumière du dehors, d'un gris monochrome. Elles se mirent à déambuler à l'intérieur en quête d'un indice. Bellatrix examina soigneusement chaque recoins de la pièce mais ne trouva rien de concluant.

Au même instant, Lucius, légèrement vêtu d'un survêtement et d'un polo, fit son entrée d'un pas nonchalant. Il bâilla puis examina la pièce d'un œil paresseux.

_ Quoi, c'est ça vos toilettes ?!

Bellatrix et Mary échangèrent un regard et sourirent puis éclatèrent de rire. C'était du soulagement. Il n'y avait jamais eu de Chambre des Secrets ici. Bellatrix éprouva un élan de sympathie pour ses compagnons et s'aperçut, non sans surprise, qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Lucius les dévisagea tour à tour, puis extirpa une bouteille de Jack Daniel's qu'il avait coincé dans l'élastique de son survêtement.

_ Coup de bol. J'ai tout prévu pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

_Tom s'est bien foutu de nous_, pensa Bellatrix. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit, accompagnée d'un sentiment d'humiliation glaçant. Elle avait fait confiance au garçon. Et si la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'une vaste farce ? Placer là le vieux journal du Préfet-en-chef sur le canapé, bien en vue, faire semblant communiquer avec lui… Bellatrix n'en avait pas la certitude, mais peut-être étaient-ils tous de mèche contre elle…

Et que penser du résultat du match, confirmé ce matin dans la gazette du Sorcier ? _C'est une preuve tout de même… A moins que le journal ne soit un faux…_ A cette idée, la paranoïa la gagna à nouveau, si bien qu'elle se sentit soudain tremblante, presque nauséeuse. _Mais pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison auraient-ils agi ainsi ?_

Elle examina Lucius à la dérobée le garçon, adossé contre le mur dans une pose nonchalante, scrutait attentivement le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il détourna les yeux et s'apercevant que Bellatrix l'observait, la gratifia d'un regard indéchiffrable.

_ Je me suis encore jamais saoulé dans des toilettes pour fille, confessa-t-il et les filles se tournèrent vers lui. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer et… Où est Rogue ? demanda-t-il l'air curieux.

_ Il va monter, t'inquiète, dit Mary un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Il veut pas venir à cause de ça, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant la gazette du Sorcier.

Bellatrix se rendit compte que Lucius n'avait toujours pas été mis au courant.

_ Le Minessota vainqueur. Putain, ça me scie, dit Lucius, bouche bée, avant de s'emparer du journal pour lire l'article en détail.

Mary dirigea un regard impatient vers Bellatrix. Lucius, sa lecture terminée, leva les yeux vers Mary.

_ Comment quelqu'un a-t-il été foutu de savoir ça ?

_ J'en sais rien, répondit-elle.

Le garçon dont les cheveux tiraient vers les couleurs du soleil, rendit la gazette du Sorcier à Mary. Il alluma son joint.

_ Ca m'aide à y voir plus clair ! se justifia-t-il, affichant un grand sourire.

Puis il tendit le joint à Mary, qui s'en saisit et tira une bouffée, en connaisseuse. Puis la jeune fille sautilla, frivole, et se mit à compter les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle déchirait. Elle bondissait de joie, près des lavabos.

Bellatrix la regardait avec des yeux ronds, étouffant des rires, et se dit que définitivement cette fille était folle et qu'elle devait vraiment songer à arrêter la drogue. Un petit tas de confettis gris se formait sur le sol. Lucius observait la scène en tirant sur son joint.

Une voix excédée s'éleva depuis l'entrée des toilettes.

_ OK, arrêtez ça. Ça n'a rien d'amusant.

Severus se tenait sur le seuil il paraissait à bout de nerfs. Mary s'immobilisa.

_ Les martèlements ? Dans la tuyauterie ? s'enquit-il d'une voix grinçante et passablement agacée.

_ On est tous restés là, ensemble, et personne n'a tapé sur les tuyaux, dit Lucius en se redressant.

Severus se tourna vers Bellatrix. Incapable de dire un mot, elle confirma d'un signe de tête.

_ Qu'as-tu entendu, exactement ? demanda Lucius.

_ Ca venait du plafond. Comme des coups de marteau… Plutôt bruyants… précisa-t-il en les observant.

Les autres échangèrent des regards perplexes.

_ On est juste resté là à regarder Marlowe nous faire une petite démonstration de sa personnalité, lança Lucius. Elle était en train de sauter pour je ne sais pour quelle raison…

Depuis les lavabos, leur parvint une voix essouflée.

_ Venez voir, les gars…

Ils se tournèrent vers Mary.

Pliée en deux, la tête en bas, elle observait les gros tuyaux des lavabos qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol.

_ J'ai sauté sur la robinetterie et… le son a dû se réverbérer jusqu'aux dortoirs dans le sous-sol.

Les autres s'approchèrent, dubitatifs. Comment le son aurait pu se propager jusqu'en bas par _ces_ tuyaux ? Si cela avait été le cas, un vacarme se serait produit dans tout le château du deuxième étage jusque dans les fondations, tout le long du chemin que parcourait ces tuyaux. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Pourtant, c'était là la seule explication. A moins qu'un de ces tuyaux s'enfonce droit vers les dortoirs de Serpentard, _ou juste à côté des dortoirs_. Mais Bellatrix savait bien que dans le sous-sol du château, il n'y avait rien d'autre que les dortoirs de Serpentards.

Méfiant, Severus alla jeter un œil à la robinetterie tandis que Mary se dégageait du dessous des lavabos pour lui laisser un peu de place et de lumière. Mary avait le visage rouge – le sang lui était monté à la tête parce qu'elle avait trop gardé sa tête en bas. Elle ouvrit le robinet pour se rafraîchir le visage. Comme l'eau ne coulait pas, elle ouvrit le robinet en grand. L'eau ne venait toujours pas. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se demanda si elle n'avait pas pété quelque chose en sautant sur la tuyauterie. En dessous d'elle, Severus donna un coup brusque sur les tuyaux.

Le bruit se répercuta en écho dans la pièce. Une résonnance qui parut se prolonger jusque sous les pieds de Mary.

_ Le robinet ne marche pas, dit-elle simplement.

_ Ça marche pas ? répéta Severus qui se relevait en frottant ses mains couvertes de gouttelettes d'eau.

Severus se pencha pour examiner le robinet. Il trouva la forme d'un serpent incrusté dessus.

_ Je crois que vous devriez venir voir, leur dit Severus.

Quand les trois autres s'approchèrent, aucun ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Le symbole de leur maison, un serpent, qui ornait un robinet dans les toilettes des filles du second étage.

_ C'est là, leur dit Mary, les pupilles dilatées.

Bellatrix tressaillit d'excitation, une émotion à laquelle se mêlait panique, doutes et embarras. _Une farce ? Ou un vrai indice sur la Chambre des Secrets ?_ Que leur arrivait-il ?

Mary quitta le robinet des yeux et les leva vers elle. Derrière l'enthousiasme qu'elle affichait, elle semblait désarmée, peut-être même un brin effrayée. Bellatrix se mordit la lèvre. _Sors d'ici_, se dit-elle_. Remonte dans ta chambre, maintenant. Sinon, tu vas le regretter._ Mais le désir de participer à un évenement sortant de l'ordinaire l'emporta. Elle s'approcha brusquement et tendit la main vers le serpent du robinet. Le premier contact lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique – il y avait là de la magie noire dedans, elle en avait la certitude. Le souffle coupé, elle dévisagea Severus avec incrédulité. Celui-ci croisa son regard et acquiesça. Il l'avait senti, lui aussi.

_ On devrait pouvoir entrer, ajouta Mary en contemplant les lavabos.

Bellatrix se rappela tout à coup le mot étrange qu'elle avait lu dans le livre.

_ Rachasasienn, se rappela-t-elle.

Elle fût traversée d'un long frisson quand elle le prononça. Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, intrigués. Quand tout à coup, les murs se mirent à trembler et les lavabos à crisser.

Bellatrix eut un mouvement de recul, étouffant un hoquet. Lucius fit un bond de surprise. Tous les quatre se reculaient dans le fond de la pièce. Le lavabo en face d'eux semblait battre en retraite et remonter dans les hauteurs. Une cavité se découvrait au centre des lavabos. Le mouvement des lavabos s'interrompirent dans un bruit sourd.

Tous contemplaient l'ouverture apparue derrière les lavabos. Ils étaient sous le choc, frappés de stupeur. Severus en avait pâli - Bellatrix croyait que cela pourtant impossible vu la blancheur habituelle de sa peau - il fût le premier à s'aventurer jusqu'à l'ouverture (Bellatrix faillit s'écrier « non ! » mais n'y parvint pas).

Médusés, ils regardèrent Severus s'avancer. Personne n'avait comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Bellatrix pouvait voir des volutes de poussières entourer Severus qui s'était figé devant l'entrée. Comme personne ne disait rien, Bellatrix s'engagea à la suite du jeune homme. Sous ses pieds, un gouffre sans fond plongeait dans une immensité noirâtre. Atterrée, elle resta clouée sur place.

_ Putain de merde… murmura Lucius d'une voix haletante.

Le cœur de Bellatrix battait à tout rompre. A côté d'elle, Severus, le souffle court, clignait des paupières. Il régnait un silence total dans la pièce. Tous les quatre étaient amassés devant l'abîme qui paraissait engloutir les ténèbres.

_ C'est mouillé, remarqua Severus d'une voix éteinte, comme en transe. Ca doit être la tuyauterie, pour les eaux usées.

_ T'es à la rue ou quoi ? s'écria Mary d'une voix perçante. Tu vas nous faire croire que ça c'est un tuyau ? Que le lavabo s'envole, comme ça ! A l'endroit précis où est censé se trouver la Chambre des Secrets. Quoi de plus normal, en effet !

Severus prit la parole d'une voix sèche. (Bellatrix eut l'impression de l'entendre de très loin – _Est-ce que je suis dans les vapes ?_ se demanda-t-elle.)

_ C'est de l'hystérie, dit-il, presque pour lui-même.

_ Je t'interdis de me traiter d'hystérique ! s'écria Mary, folle de rage.

_ Non, pas toi, mais ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est ce que Tom veut. Créer un état de tension psychologiquement instable…

Il avait parlé d'une voix neutre, monocorde, mais Bellatrix, toujours détachée et pourtant parfaitement lucide, avait noté qu'il dissimulait sa peur. Lucius, dont la silhouette imposante se découpait dans la pénombre, laissa échapper un rire inquiet.

_ C'est qu'une illusion d'optique…, c'est ça ? tenta-t-il.

Près de lui, Mary, hébétée, paraissait frissonnante. Le garçon tendit la main et se mit à lui masser la nuque. Bellatrix en ressentit une pointe de jalousie, puis une pensée plus rationnelle la traversa. _Il est habitué aux hystériques. Avec Narcissa…_

Tout autour d'eux, les ombres semblaient s'étirer le long des murs. Comme absente, la jeune fille s'entendit poser la question fatidique :

_ On devrait peut-être aller voir à l'intérieur ?

Les autres avaient la mine pensive – peut-être essayaient-ils de donner une réponse à cette question. Elle fût tentée de croire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendues. _On est tous encore sous le choc_, songea-t-elle. _C'est pour ça que tout me semble si lointain, comme irréel._ Severus se redressa d'un coup.

_ Surtout pas, chuchota-t-il en se tournant vers elle. S'il t'a dit où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets et le mot de passe pour y accéder, c'est que Tom ne souhaite qu'une chose. Qu'on descende tous là-dedans.

Des questions se succédèrent dans l'esprit de Bellatrix. _Se pouvait-il que Tom, ce garçon qu'elle avait vu ce matin, sache déjà tout ? Qu'il avait l'intention de les piéger ? Qu'il nous attende là-dessous ?... _se demandait-elle_. Nous ne sommes que des pantins._

Lucius posa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille – un bras pesant, chaud et bien réel. Elle s'appuya avidement contre lui, pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle aperçut Severus qui s'écartait d'eux. Mais rien n'avait plus d'importance – seuls comptaient la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Lucius, le bouillonnement de son sang, les palpitations de son cœur – son énergie vitale.

_ Il faut qu'on s'en aille, dit Severus.

Les autres le dévisagèrent. Bellatrix sentit Lucius s'agiter. L'intervention de Severus l'agaçait – _Qu'est-ce que je suis puérile_, songea-t-elle. Il pouvait bien dire n'importe quoi, elle ne voulait pas y être mêlée. Elle avait seulement envie de se faufiler dans Lucius, de se recroqueviller et de ne plus jamais avoir à bouger.

_ Il faut qu'on parte, insista Severus en les regardant tour à tour.

Bellatrix sentit Lucius se détacher complètement d'elle. Il dominait Severus, tout petit à côté de lui.

_ T'es pas un peu cinglé ? Tu veux qu'on laisse ça, là, aux mains du Préfet comme si de rien n'était ?

_ Exactement, répondit Severus en s'en prenant à Lucius.

Sous l'effet de leur colère respective, l'atmosphère de la pièce était devenue électrique.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Lucius. Je te rappelle qu'il y a un _monstre _là-dessous, qui pétrifie les enfants, les premières années. Toute l'école est sous le choc à cause de ça.

Severus lui fit face, les poings serrés, les bras le long du corps.

_ Justement. Quand Tom va apprendre qu'on a ouvert la Chambre, on va avoir de gros ennuis. Parce qu'on est incapable de la refermer ! ... Donc, soit Tom l'apprend et referme la Chambre, soit Le « monstre » s'échappe et se lance à l'assaut du château. Dans tous les cas, c'est pas bon pour nous… En plus, dehors, c'est glacé. On ne peut pas sortir, on est coincé.

Severus enchaîna, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

_ Et si Tom apprend ce qu'on a fait, il va nous chercher. Il ne prendra pas le risque de nous laisser avec son secret en poche.

Bellatrix n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Tom les trouvait, après qu'il ait apprit que tous les quatre savaient pour la chambre. En plus du journal intime volé.

Les ombres des deux garçons se projetaient contre le mur. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Le ton monta.

_ Tu sais que t'es qu'un sale taré ?

_ Je suis pas aveugle, espèce de connard je sais ce que je dis.

Bellatrix eut l'impression de se réveiller en sursaut d'un rêve devenu beaucoup trop réel à son goût elle retrouva soudain l'usage de la parole et s'empressa de s'interposer.

_ Arrêtez ! La situation est déjà pas brillante, vous croyez pas ?

Les deux garçons, tendus, se dévisageaient d'un air furibond. Soudain la voix fébrile de Mary s'éleva dans les airs.

_ Je vais demander au journal de Jedusor comment on la referme.

Comme pour donner un sens à ses paroles, elle prit le livre et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Les pages étaient redevenues blanches.

_ Attends ! l'interrompit Severus. Je crois que Tom et le journal sont reliés. Et si on met au courant son journal qu'on a ouvert la Chambre, peut-être que le message sera conduit jusqu'à Tom lui-même.

Cette phrase flotta dans l'air. Personne ne bougeait. _On est coincé_, se répétait Bellatrix qui pensait au monstre de la Chambre des Secrets maintenant ouverte. Bellatrix, tout en se rongeant les ongles, posa les yeux sur le livre fermé que Mary avait gardé sur ses genoux, puis sur les traces de brûlé qui bordaient la couverture. Noircie par le _feu_. Un détail inquiétant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. _Quelqu'un a-t-il essayé de brûler le journal ?_

_Il faut que j'arrête. Tout de suite_, pensa-t-elle. _Ce jeu va trop loin_.

Dans les lavabos quelques filets d'eau coulaient, renvoyant des reflets bleutés sur le sol. Un long frisson s'empara d'elle. _Il fait si froid…_ Elle se mit à claquer des dents. La pièce s'était s'assombrie. Derrière les hautes fenêtres des toilettes des filles, Bellatrix vit le ciel débarrasser lentement ses nuages violacés de leur neige. Elle se redressa, elle avait cru entendre quelqu'un hoqueter. Terrorisée, elle fit volte-face et aperçut Lucius et Mary debout à quelques mètres.

Bellatrix reprit son souffle et chuchota :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ J'ai entendu… quelque chose, expliqua Lucius, la gorge nouée.

Il semblait mal à l'aise, aussi désorienté qu'elle. Mary aussi claquait des dents. Ses yeux grands ouverts luisaient dans la pénombre, qui se propageait dans la pièce.

_ J'ai senti un truc. J'ai peur… j'ai _vraiment_ peur.

_ Je sais, parvint à murmurer Bellatrix.

A la vue de son souffle qui flottait, en suspension dans l'air, elle se contracta la température de la pièce était devenue glaciale. Lucius et Mary s'en étaient aperçus eux aussi.

_ Mais… qu'est-ce qui arrive ? dit Mary d'une voix étouffée.

A chaque mot, une petite bouffée d'air gelé sortait de sa bouche. Bellatrix s'approcha et referma sa main sur celle de sa camarade, qui semblait littéralement figée d'effroi. Bellatrix vit une porte entrouverte dans les cabines de toilettes.

_ Bon sang… marmonna Lucius, les lèvres pincées, les yeux vitreux. On se les gèle, ajouta-t-il en déglutissant.

Bellatrix avait envie de lui saisir la main à lui aussi, mais elle était paralysée, engourdie – comme droguée.

_ Je crois… je crois qu'il y a un truc là-bas, murmura Mary, les pupilles aussi larges que des soucoupes.

Bellatrix sentit son sang se glacer elle tourna la tête à contrecœur. L'ouverture de la porte semblait s'être agrandie. Comme si la porte s'était entrouverte un peu plus.

Tout à coup, Lucius s'arma de sa baguette et annonça d'une voix étranglée.

_ Je me taille d'ici.

Puis il s'avança droit sur la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Les autres le virent pénétrer à l'intérieur des toilettes, figés d'effroi. Lucius en ressortit, il n'avait rien trouvé.

_ Sale fils de pute, déclara-t-il. Je vais te tuer.

Et il sortit en trombe de la pièce, sa baguette à la main.

**A suivre !**

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions... Kissoux._


	10. Chapter 10

La nuit était tombée autour du château. L'obscurité, si familière à présent, semblait l'assaillir.

Hormis leurs yeux luisants, Bellatrix distinguait à peine ses camarades, mais tout près d'elle, la jeune fille devinait pourtant la tension nerveuse des autres suite à l'annonce de Lucius. Le froid nocturne les avait saisi sans préavis. Dans ce décor obscur avec des ombres aux détours de chaque couloir, Bellatrix avait l'impression de débarquer sur une autre planète. Poudlard semblait totalement coupé de tout, comme s'ils venaient de pénétrer dans une dimension parallèle et que le monde réel avait oublié leur existence.

_Où est-il ? Que fait-il ?_

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Lucius demanda :

_ Qui l'a vu en dernier aujourd'hui ?

Bellatrix se mordit la lèvre et répondit d'une voix faible.

_ Je l'ai vu ce matin. Dans la cuisine.

Lucius se tourna vers les autres, qui, tous, avouèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vus de la journée. _Comme si Tom avait disparu après le petit-déjeuner._

_ Il est peut-être dans sa chambre, proposa Mary.

Lucius glissa une main à l'intérieur de son épais blouson et en sortit sa baguette.

_ On va faire ça vite fait bien fait, assura-t-il l'air sérieux.

Les autres le dévisagèrent, ne sachant comment réagir.

_ Holà… protesta Severus.

_ « Holà », c'est quand on veut arrêter un cheval, répliqua Lucius, impassible. Ce préfet… gouverne un machin qui pétrifie les premières années.

Il tint sa baguette à hauteur d'épaule et lui décocha un sourire en coin.

_ Chez nous, les avada kedavra, ça nous connaît, ajouta-t-il.

Severus haussa les sourcils, amer.

Lucius s'engagea dans le couloir et ses trois compagnons lui emboîtèrent le pas. Puis ils dévalèrent de nombreux escaliers. Ils avançaient groupés, en jetant autour d'eux des regards méfiants les garçons ouvraient la marche tandis que les deux jeunes filles, à l'arrière, les serraient de si près que chacun sentait le souffle des autres sur sa peau. La chaleur de leurs corps et leur respiration rassuraient Bellatrix, qui éprouva soudain une vive affection pour ceux qui l'entouraient. _Ils sont ma vraie famille_, songea-t-elle, _nous sommes du même sang_.

La cage d'escalier béante et lugubre de Serpentard devant laquelle ils arrivèrent leur fit l'effet d'une vaste caverne, prête à s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds. Ensemble, ils descendirent les marches, pénétrant dans la noirceur engloutissante des dortoirs de Serpentard. Parvenus en bas, ils se dirigèrent dans le couloir étroit, vers la salle commune.

Avant d'aller plus loin, Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. Ils s'approchèrent en bloc de l'entrée du salon.

A l'autre bout du couloir, une silhouette au visage masqué.

Ils reculèrent d'un bond et se bousculèrent.

_ Merde, marmonna Lucius, l'air penaud.

Comme les autres, Bellatrix saisit alors qu'ils étaient face au porte-manteau, alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité.

Enfin, sur le seuil de la porte en arcade ils s'arrêtèrent, interdits, et cette fois Bellatrix sentit l'air lui manquer.

Le salon était sens dessus dessous : les meubles renversés, le canapé de l'autre côté de la pièce, retourné contre le mur, le sol jonché de livres tombés des étagères. On aurait dit qu'un cyclone avait dévasté les lieux. Bellatrix regardait de tous côtés, incapable de prononcer un mot. Lucius déglutit.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ?

Bellatrix fût surprise de s'entendre elle-même répondre.

_ Il cherche son livre.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Un silence qui s'éternisa dans la pièce, le temps qu'ils comprennent tous que Tom avait fini par découvrir que son journal avait disparu. Et que les mécanismes des engrenages d'une dangereuse machinerie s'étaient mis en route, de manière irrévocable.

_ Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? laissa tomber Mary fébrile.

Severus, clignant des paupières, évaluait les dégâts s'aventurant jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

_ On lui rend ce qu'il est venu chercher.

_ Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? On ne sait même pas où il se trouve, répliqua Lucius du tac-au-tac.

_ On fait comme on a dit, répondit calmement Severus. On va à sa chambre, peut-être qu'il y est. Ensuite on lui rend son livre.

Bellatrix balaya la salle commune du regard – _on dirait une grotte_, pensa-t-elle. Au-dessus de la salle, des bourrasques sifflantes faisaient vibrer les murs.

Un bruit les fit à nouveau tressaillir : des détonations rapides, qui résonnaient avec force dans les murs et le plafond leur écho vibrait aux oreilles de Bellatrix, qui eut soudain l'impression qu'un intrus s'agitait en elle. A la vue du sursaut de dégoût qui s'afficha sur le visage de Mary, elle comprit que l'autre jeune fille éprouvait les mêmes sensations. Lucius et Severus, soudain en colère, pivotèrent sur place et examinèrent les cloisons et le plafond moisi.

Le bruit cessa subitement, cédant la place à un silence qui parut plus menaçant encore.

_ Ca vient de l'autre côté, indiqua Severus.

Ils s'éloignèrent du salon. Et descendirent dans les étages d'en-dessous, de Serpentard - les marches étant faiblement éclairées par leurs baguettes, secouées à chaque pas. Sous ses pieds, le contact avec la moquette spongieuse était assez désagréable et Bellatrix tressaillit en entendant une marche grincer. Ils arrivèrent au dernier palier de l'escalier.

La jeune fille observa le fond du corridor obscur et ressentit une légère appréhension.

Mary se mit en tête du petit groupe. A présent, seule elle connaissait le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Tom. Bellatrix ne se demandait même plus comment cette fille savait trouver les chambres de chaque garçon.

_ Allez, on traîne pas, chuchota Mary qui toutefois n'osa pas avancer d'un pouce.

Lucius les bouscula légèrement et saisit fermement la taille de Mary et la serra contre lui.

_ Allez, putain, on avance, dit-il en s'engouffrant dans le couloir devançant Mary.

Severus effleura le bras de Bellatrix et guida Mary, ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir en suivant Lucius leurs respirations se réverbaient contre les parois du couloir étroit et, devant eux, ils n'apercevaient que le faisceau de la baguette de Lucius.

_ Attends nous, Malefoy, appela Severus la voix dure.

La lumière s'immobilisa. Ils rejoignirent le garçon au milieu du couloir. A présent, ils se retrouvaient encerclés par des portes muettes, toutes fermées.

Mary désigna la porte au fond, sur la droite.

Soudain prise d'impatience, Bellatrix accéléra le pas et dépassa les autres pour se diriger vers la chambre de Tom. Severus la rattrapa aussitôt afin de ne pas la laisser seule, et Lucius et Mary suivirent de près. Elle fit halte devant la dernière porte. La porte était tapissée de serpents se coulant les uns par-dessus les autres. Un véritable entassement de serpents serrés tous ensemble.

Bellatrix aperçut une petite plaque en argent rectangulaire, clouée sur le montant de la porte au milieu des serpents rempants, jusqu'à hauteur d'yeux : un cartouche qui porte les inscripitions suivantes.

_Préfet-en-chef,_

_Et Préfet de Serpentard, _

_Tom Jedusor._

La gorge nouée, la jeune bien fort prit son courage à deux mains et frappa bien fort. Sur la porte les serpents se reculèrent légèrement et le son parut se répercuter jusque dans le plancher. Elle tressaillit. _Ca y est, il nous a entendus, il nous a repérés, maintenant… on ne peut plus reculer_, pensa-t-elle sombrement.

_ Tom ? appela-t-elle doucement. Tu es là ?

Les trois autres s'approchèrent du montant de la porte, à leur tour. On n'entendait rien derrière la porte.

Severus se cala bien en face de la porte et se concentra pour lancer un Alohomora. Le sort lancé, tous avaient les yeux écarquillés, dans l'attente. Seulement rien ne se produisit, la porte ne s'entrouvrit même pas. Lucius annonça :

_ Ecartez-vous.

Tous les trois se reculèrent contre le mur d'en face. Lucius leva une jambe et lança un coup de pied, juste au-dessous de la poignée. La jeune fille eut un bref aperçu d'une cuisse musclée, aussi épaisse qu'un tronc d'arbre, puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment et se rabattit contre le mur de la chambre. Le garçon éleva sa baguette et passa prudemment la tête à l'intérieur. Derrière lui, Bellatrix scrutait l'obscurité.

Aucun mouvement.

Rien que des ombres.

Lucius franchit le seuil, suivi par ses compagnons, baguettes bien en main. Malgré l'épaisseur des ténèbres, l'indescriptible fouillis ambiant qu'ils distinguèrent les troubla. Les tiroirs du bureau tous ouvert, le lit en désordre, des piles de livres prêtes à s'écrouler. Et les deux seules tenues que Tom possédaient dans sa penderie juraient avec le sol en marbre noir : _Tom est pauvre, mais il vit dans une luxueuse chambre de Préfet-en-chef._

Tom avait semblé fouiller tout l'intérieur de sa chambre, à la recherche du journal, avant de s'être attaqué à la salle commune. Décelant une odeur fétide d'humidité et de pourriture qui régnait dans la pièce, Bellatrix eut un mouvement de recul. Severus braqua le rayon de sa baguette sur les murs. Bellatrix entrevit une affiche du monstre du Loc Ness étalée sur le mur d'en face. Bellatrix reporta son attention sur les livres, certains ouverts les uns sur les autres, entassés sur la chaise, d'autres au sol, près du bureau. La moitié des titres parlaient de magie noire, d'autres étaient écrits dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait même pas. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Mary qui posa le livre sur le bureau, bien évidence.

Les autres savaient que c'était le moment de s'en aller.

Mais comme pour lui dire adieu, Mary ouvrit le livre. La peur et le dégoût était contenu dans son geste. Les autres s'apprêtèrent à sortir pour la laisser se calmer un peu, quand la voix tremblante de Mary les appela.

_ Attendez, chuchota-t-elle.

Mary ne bougeait pas, elle était de dos.

Les autres, indécis, se rapprochèrent de la jeune fille. Sous les doigts de Mary, le livre ouvert dévoilait ses pages. Elles n'étaient plus toute blanches.

Tout en haut à gauche, une inscription était apparue.

_Tom. Tu es là ?_

_ Ca alors, chuchota Severus, incrédule. Il semble qu'il n'ait plus besoin qu'on lui pose de questions pour qu'il interagisse avec nous.

Mary s'assit devant le livre, une plume dans la main qu'elle avait prit parmi les affaires mal rangées sur le bureau.

_ C'est reparti, annonça-t-elle.

Les autres se réunirent autour d'elle pour mieux voir.

La phrase restait en suspens dans le livre, comme en attente d'une réponse. Qui pour l'instant n'arriva pas.

_C'est toi ?_

_ Mais c'est quoi ce bin's ?, interrogea Lucius.

Mary élabora rapidement une explication.

_ Il pense qu'on est Tom.

_ Comment c'est possible ?

_ Dès que nous avons franchi le seuil de sa chambre, le journal a dû reconnaître les lieux. Et, ce journal pense que celui qui écrit est Tom.

_ Et il veut parler avec nous… ajouta Severus les yeux brillants.

_ Bon allé on lui répond, décida Mary. De toute façon, il nous prend pour son possesseur… le pauvre.

_ Le pauvre ? répéta Lucius ahuri.

De toute façon, Mary avait déjà répondu.

« _Oui, je suis là. »_

Ils attendirent quelques instants, puis sur la page une autre phrase se composa en-dessous des deux premières.

_Tu donnais plus de nouvelles, j'étais inquiet_

Cette fois, c'était sûr. Le journal prenait vraiment Mary pour Tom.

Mary répondait facilement maintenant, les mots lui venant du bout des doigts comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Lucius, de son côté, qui s'impatientait au départ, posa son coude sur le bureau en chêne noir pour mieux voir le livre._ Ils cherchent d'autres crimes qu'auraient pu commettre Tom_, pensa Bellatrix. Une nouvelle phrase apparut dans le livre.

_On m'a posé plein de questions, mais je n'ai rien dit._

Quelqu'un avait posé des questions ? A propos de quoi ?

_ C'est de nous qu'il parle ? demanda Mary. Nous lui avons posé des questions.

_ Il faut vérifier, ordonna Severus.

Mary décida de demander au livre, de crainte que quelqu'un les ait devancé.

« _Qui t'as posé des questions ?_ »

Pause.

_Eux_

_ Eux qui ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

_ OK « eux », donc c'est plusieurs personnes, dit Severus satisfait. Il parle de nous.

_ Très bien, tout ça c'est bien joli, mais comment on fait pour trouver Tom ? demanda Lucius d'un air dégagé.

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_Il est proche_

_ Il est proche ? répéta Mary en plissant les yeux soupçonneuse. Comment ça proche ? Comment il sait qu'on parle de Tom ?

_ Demande-lui : proche à quel point ? déclara calmement Severus.

_Il est juste à côté de vous_

Pâles comme des linges, ils se regardèrent à la lueur palpitante de leurs baguettes, sans un mot.

A l'autre bout du couloir, des portes se mirent à claquer à toute volée, les unes après les autres. Terrifiés, ils firent volte-face. Un abominable ricanement hystérique se répercuta dans toute la bâtisse, leur glaçant le sang.

Les claquements reprirent, plus près d'eux cette fois…

Lucius bondit vers la porte et chercha à la bloquer en s'y appuyant de tout son poids, tandis qu'une force incroyable se mit à tambouriner contre le bois des coups étourdissants, qui secouaient si violemment le chambranle que les bras du jeune homme vibraient.

Sans prévenir, le vacarme cessa, mais la porte se bomba lentement, repoussée vers l'intérieur de la pièce, distendue sur ses gonds par une puissante pression. Mary, les yeux agrandis par la peur, poussa un cri perçant. Severus vint au secours de Lucius en se jetant à son tour contre la porte et fit tout pour pour la maintenir fermée, la respiration hachée, quand, dans un bruit sourd, le bois reprit subitement sa forme initiale. Dans le couloir, d'autres portes recommencèrent à claquer – des coups saccadés, rageurs et assourdissants qui montaient oar vague. Bellatrix poussèrent un hurlement de terreur.

Le tumulte s'arrêta net.

Suivit un silence de mort.

Les quatre jeunes gens étaient pétrifiés.

Quand soudain, la voix suffisante de Tom s'éleva dans les airs, moqueuse et cruelle :

_ Je vais vous apprendre à ne pas fouiller dans mes affaires… et dans ma chambre. Mais bien sûr, je sais que je vous dégoûte. Que je vous fais horreur. Que je suis un monstre pour vous. Mais je m'engage avant la fin de la nuit à vous prouver, un par un, que vous êtes tous des monstres. Que vous êtes comme moi. *

Un silence monumental s'ensuivit. Lucius le coupa net :

_ On dirait que la guerre est déclarée.

* * *

**_chapitre dédicacé à MissCassy, pour te montrer qu'il existe pire que la rentrée : les vacances en solitaire. _****_En plus, MissCassy et moi faisons une fic harry potter dont le résumé est *._**

**_Bref, accrochez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, ça va secouer. Beaucoup. Tom dans toute sa gloire. _**

**_Et même plus que ça._**

**_Reviews, reviews !_**

**_A votre service,_**

**_Anthracite._**


	11. Chapter 11

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR/ (pour se remettre dans l'ambiance, mieux vaut lire quelques passages des chapitres d'avant)_

_**Le chiffre 11 est mon chiffre fétiche. Et comme je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai cru bon de le souligner pour ce chapitre n°11 !… Alors j'ai mis la dose. Je crois que ça faisait longtemps que vous l'attendiez ce chapitre, alors ladys and gentleman j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le chapitre... 11!**_

_**Il est grand, il est beau, il est magnifique.**_

_**MUWAHAHAa. Bref.**_

… _**A vos marques... Prêt ? Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

La porte de la chambre de Tom s'ouvrit lentement sur le couloir plongé dans le noir. La silhouette massive de Lucius s'encadra sur le seuil. La baguette semblant être le prolongement de sa main - il regarda d'un côté puis de l'autre.

Personne.

Il remarqua à mi-parcours, une armoire posée le long du mur qui pouvait dissimuler quelqu'un. Lucius considéra le meuble et lança un coup d'œil à Severus, qui acquiesça, la mine sévère. Les quatre jeunes gens sortirent groupés. Lucius en tête, ne cessait de diriger ses yeux de droite et de gauche. Toujours pressés les uns contre les autres, ils avancèrent en direction de l'armoire. Lucius fit signe à ses compagnons de s'arrêter et, à pas feutrés, se rapprocha du meuble qu'il contourna précipitamment, la main crispée sur sa baguette, prêt à tirer. Bellatrix retint son souffle. Le garçon se détendit légèrement et se tourna vers les autres, leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient le rejoindre.

Ils reprirent leur progression jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur la cage d'escalier tandis que ses amis patientaient, Lucius vérifia que la voie était libre. Il leur fit à nouveau signe d'avancer et, sans un bruit, ils montèrent prudemment les marches – Lucius à l'avant, Severus fermant la marche, les yeux braqués sur l'étage supérieur. Ils paraissaient respirer avec difficulté, et leurs souffles résonnaient de façon anormalement forte dans la chambre d'écho que formait l'abrupte cage d'escalier. Bellatrix jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut des marches de béton. Ils étaient presque arrivés mais s'arrêtèrent comme un seul homme. Lucius inspira avant de lancer un coup de pied dans la porte palière qui s'ouvrit en allant claquer contre le mur du couloir. Baguette en main, il se précipita sur le palier, fit un tour complet sur lui-même, sur le qui-vive.

Nulle âme en vue.

_ C'est bon, chuchota-t-il en reculant vers ses compagnons.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au grand escalier qui remontait vers le rez-de-chaussée.

_ On monte, murmura Severus d'une voix faible. Il faut l'obliger à venir jusqu'à nous.

Il s'interrompit la tête penchée vers le sol. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient son visage. Bellatrix suivit son regard et aperçut des éclats de bois sur la moquette.

Juste derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Terrorisés, ils firent volte-face. Une silhouette sombre surgit à toute volée de la cage d'escalier. Bellatrix entraperçut deux pupilles noires frappées de folie et le scintillement d'un sort fonçant dans les airs comme un éclair.

Dans un silence absolu, le tranchant du sort s'enfonça dans l'épaule de Severus. La jeune fille poussa un hurlement, puis un second, à la vue du garçon qui basculait en arrière et dégringolait les marches.

Lucius brandit sa propre baguette et jeta trois sorts rapides, mais l'attaquant fit brusquement demi-tour et se réfugia dans l'ombre d'un corridor latéral, pendant que les sorts vibrants de couleur se perdaient dans le mur. Le garçon attrapa Mary et l'entraîna dans la cage d'escalier, laissant Bellatrix seule, tétanisée, sur le palier. Elle les regarda partir et son cœur cognait à tout rompre. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le corps de recroquevillé de Severus qui gisait à terre, au fond de l'escalier.

D'un seul élan, elle descendit quatre à quatre la volée de marches et tomba à genoux près de lui.

_**/ / / /**_

Lucius et Mary s'étaient réfugiés dans les escaliers, blottis contre la porte, incapables de reprendre leur souffle, quand une voix tonitruante s'éleva au-dessus d'eux – un son étrange, sifflant et railleur qui se réverbérait dans l'espace-temps, paraissant traverser les cloisons.

_ Les enfants de la lumière auraient-ils peur ? Redouteraient-ils les ténèbres ?

Epouvantés, ils se retournèrent aussitôt et levèrent les yeux vers les étages d'au-dessus. L'écho de la voix résonna autour d'eux dans l'obscurité, puis fût suivi d'un ricanement âpre et rauque.

_ T'as envie de jouer, espèce de connard ? se mit à hurler Lucius, comme enragé. Moi aussi, je peux m'amuser, en t'envoyant un doloris dans ta petite tête vide !

_ Ne fais pas ça… chuchota Mary, affolée, le suppliant du regard.

Lucius la dévisagea. La jeune fille, le regard vitreux, était parcourue de violents frissons. Il lui saisit le menton et la fixa attentivement.

_ Descends, va rejoindre les autres. Si vous m'entendez pas crier que je l'ai chopé, vous foutez le camp d'ici.

_ Luc… non…, le supplia-t-elle, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

Il se pencha rapidement vers elle et l'embrassa brutalement.

_ Vas-y maintenant.

Tremblante, elle se laissa retomber contre le mur, tandis que le garçon s'engageait dans l'escalier, l'arme au poing.

_**/ **__**/ / / /**_

Severus était pâle comme la mort. Des veines bleues saillaient sur son front à moitié caché par ses mèches noires et du sang coulait en abondance d'une profonde entaille, située dans la partie supérieure de son épaule. Désemparée, Bellatrix le toucha avec précaution.

Au contact des doigts de la jeune fille, il s'agita. Quand elle le vit ouvrir les paupières elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_ Bon sang…

_ C'est pas…trop grave, parvint-il à dire. J'ai légèrement esquivé le coup.

Bellatrix ôta son blouson et l'enroula fermement autour de la blessure du jeune homme. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle parvient tout juste à articuler :

_ Il faut que… je te fasse sortir d'ici…

_**/ **__**/ / / /**_

Lucius gravit les marches. La voix de Tom flotta jusqu'à lui et l'enveloppa, singulièrement méprisante il avait adopté un accent moqueur et strident, pareil au cri des loups en chasse.

_ Le grand garçon a lancé les sorts de son petit papa ?

A ces mots, il tressaillit, éprouvant le sentiment d'avoir été brutalement giflé. Il avait reconnu cette voix… une lueur de stupéfaction apparut dans son regard. Il braqua les yeux vers le haut de la cage d'escalier, où la voix d'un fauve susurra.

_ Viens faire du bien à ton petit Papa… comme j't'ai appris… et applique-toi, fiston, si tu veux pas que j'te fouette jusqu'au sang… articula Tom en baissant d'un ton, tandis que son timbre se faisait guttural, bourru.

Un rire se mit à retentir dans toute la montée d'escalier.

Lucius, enragé, étouffa un grognement et grimpa les dernières marches à toute allure. Il déboucha sur le palier du premier et pivota sur lui-même, tenant la baguette des deux mains, les bras tendus devant lui.

Le ricanement s'était brusquement tu. Le couloir silencieux était, à l'exception de la lueur provenant du rez-de-chaussée qui se reflétait sur les marches de l'escalier et d'une lueur bleuâtre qui s'échappait de la buanderie.

_ Où tu te caches, espèce de fils de pute ? hurla-t-il.

Il cracha par terre, serra plus fort son arme et s'avança dans le corridor. Un son lui parvint depuis la buanderie, un gémissement sourd et animal. Il se retourna, se rua vers la porte ouverte et s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

Tom était affalé dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, plié en deux couvert de sang, il se tenait le côté en pleurant. Il leva des yeux hébétés vers l'autre garçon.

_ T'as raison… je ne suis qu'un fils de pute… au sens propre comme au figuré.

Les mains du garçon agrippaient le manche d'une baguette dont l'embout semblait s'être enfoncée dans sa poitrine.

_ Merde. Tom… souffla Lucius, le cœur soulevé.

_ Je me suis blessé… je… je crois que je vais mourir. Ce n'est pas grave.

Lucius s'approcha, sa baguette braquée sur Tom.

_**/ **__**/ / / /**_

Un étage plus bas, Bellatrix aida Severus à s'adosser contre la rampe de l'escalier et serra davantage son blouson autour de l'épaule du garçon pour faire un garrot. Elle avait essayé tous les sorts de soin qu'elle connaissait, mais aucun n'avait réussi à guérir la blessure. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de sorts de soin, tout ce qu'on lui avait appris était justement, comment faire du mal aux autres. Malgré la peur panique qui l'étreignait, elle s'obligeait à respirer calmement. _Il faut juste que je l'aide à monter les marches et à sortir au niveau du rez-de-chaussée… la voie est libre… on va s'échapper._

_Mais… Tom ?_

Avait-il seulement un jour existé le garçon qu'elle pensait avoir rencontré ? Elle revit à nouveau la silhouette surgir devant eux. Cette apparition l'avait bouleversée, mais elle savait que derrière ces pupilles noires, elle avait vu bel et bien le jeune homme, brandissant son arme avec jubilation.

Trois sortilèges projetés retentirent à travers les dortoirs, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Severus et elle se figèrent et levèrent les yeux en direction des détonations, déjà remplacées par un terrible silence.

_ Oh non… murmura-t-elle.

_**/ / / /**_

Dans la cage d'escalier, Mary se retourna.

_ Luc… appela-t-elle vers le haut des marches.

Rien ni personne ne lui répondirent.

_ Lucius ! cria-t-elle.

Les yeux levés vers l'étage du dessus, elle ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir lentement derrière elle… ni la main s'approcher.

Au contact des doigts qui se posèrent sur elle, elle fit volte-face en poussant un hurlement perçant.

_ Chut… lui dit Bellatrix en lui saisissant le bras.

_ Bon sang… souffla l'autre jeune fille en s'écroulant contre le mur.

Bellatrix lui planta ses ongles dans le bras pour l'obliger à se taire et leva les yeux.

_ J'l'ai eu, l'enfant de salaud ! leur cria soudain Lucius depuis le premier.

Les deux filles, soulagées, se sentirent revivre au même instant, prenant conscience de ce que cette nouvelle sous-entendait, Bellatrix, horrifiée, sentit soudain son pouls s'accélérer. _A-t-il abbattu Tom ? Est-ce qu'il est mort ?_ Elle entendit alors une petite voix lui souffler distinctement : _c'est un piège_.

Déjà Mary grimpait précipitamment les marches.

_ Attends !

Bellatrix s'empressa de la suivre, sa baguette à la main, et émergea sur le palier du premier, où elle fut accueillie par un profond silence. Le couloir était plongé en profondeur dans les ténèbres. La lumière bleue qui venait de la buanderie luisait faiblement.

_ Mary ? lança-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Elle scruta le corridor, vide, puis parcourut rapidement la distance qui la séparait de la buanderie où elle se cogna contre Mary, qui avait fait halte sur le seuil, comme pétrifiée. Bellatrix jeta un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Lucius gisait sur le lino, une baguette ressortant de son flanc. Une flaque de sang se formait autour de lui. Tom, accroupi négligemment au-dessus du corps du garçon, le doigt machinalement appuyé sur la baguette, les regardait arriver – un être à l'esprit dérangé, qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

_Ce n'est plus Tom_, parvint à se dire Bellatrix.

Clouée sur place, elle fixait néanmoins avec fascination le garçon dont la profonde malveillance arrivait par vagues jusqu'à elle.

Tom se redressa de tout son long d'un mouvement fluide, il retira la baguette du corps de Lucius et se tourna vers Mary.

A la vue de l'arme qui s'élevait sur elle, celle-ci poussa un hurlement et leva à son tour sa baguette vers lui. Le jeune homme, les yeux étincelants, se mit à hurler à son tour en singeant le cri de la jeune fille.

_ Expelliarmus, jeta-t-il avec hargne.

Avec horreur, Bellatrix sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains. Puis quand elle rencontra le visage affolé de Mary, elle comprit qu'aucune des deux filles n'avaient plus de baguette.

Bellatrix perçut un mouvement sur le sol et leur assaillant fut brutalement tiré vers l'arrière. Bellatrix attrapa son amie et la tira vers elle, hors de portée du Préfet. Poussant un grognement, Tom se jeta sur les deux filles mais chancela à nouveau.

Lucius, toujours allongé par terre, avait refermé une main épaisse autour de la jambe de Tom et l'empêchait d'avancer, tandis que le sang continuait de s'écouler de sa blessure. Le jeune blond ouvrit les paupières et leva les yeux vers Bellatrix.

_ Partez, chuchota-t-il.

Tom se retourna vivement vers lui, baguette brandie.

Tandis que la baguette laissait échapper un filet noir étiré, retombant sur leur ami, les deux jeunes filles s'enfuirent hors de la pièce.

Dans le couloirs, elles trébuchèrent, se bousculèrent, puis, recouvrant l'équilibre, se précipitèrent dans la cage d'escalier en ravalant leur peur. Soudain, une porte palière s'ouvrit et vint claquer contre le mur. Tom surgit en travers de l'ouverture, leur coupant la route vers le bas.

En une fraction de seconde, stimulées par la décharge d'adrénaline qui s'était emparées d'elles, Bellatrix et Mary choisirent de rebrousser chemin et s'engagèrent dans un autre escalier aussi sombre qu'un tunnel, la respiration sifflante. Le rire du Préfet de Serpentard, aussitôt parti à leur poursuite, résonnait derrière elles.

Les jeunes filles arrivèrent en trombe sur un des paliers du second étage, qui s'ouvrait sur un long couloir exigu de l'aile réservée aux garçons. Chacune tira frénétiquement l'autre dans une direction opposée.

_ Le couloir qui part de la cuisine vers la Grande Salle, chuchota Mary d'une voix brisée.

Ses pupilles dilatées recouvraient presque entièrement ses iris et Bellatrix devinait jusqu'aux battements de son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine.

_ Et si c'est fermé ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Mais Mary se dégagea d'un geste brusque et s'éloigna en courant dans le couloir.

Entendant des pas approcher bruyamment, Bellatrix, paniquée, regarda les portes closes qui l'encerclaient. La cuisine lui semblait à des kilomètres. D'instinct, elle se dirigea à la hâte vers la salle de bain commune. Elle tira la porte battante derrière elle mais sentit son cœur s'affoler en s'apercevant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se verrouiller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et avisa une corbeille qu'elle plaça devant l'entrée, tout en sachant que son poursuivant n'aurait aucun mal à la repousser. Fébrile, elle examina la pièce garnie de miroirs, à la recherche d'un autre objet, n'importe lequel, qui pourrait lui servir à lui bloquer l'ouverture.

_**/ / / /**_

Mary arriva précipitamment au-rez-chaussée mais ne prit pas le temps de regarder le jardin de Poudlard derrière les fenêtres. Les fenêtres étaient indestructible, protégées par les sorts. Elle courut vers la pièce la plus proche : la cuisine. Elle se jeta contre la porte, dans le coin de la pièce, qui donnait sur l'escalier dérobé et tourna la poignée.

Bouclée.

Elle se mit à secouer violemment la porte et à griffer le bois en sanglotant.

_ Merde, merde, merde…

Un peu plus loin dans le corridor, une voix sensuelle et froide s'éleva.

_ Maaryy… Maaaryy… tu me veux, je le sais…

La jeune fille pivota, les yeux vitreux, et se rua vers le plan de travail elle ouvrit un tiroir et fouilla à tâtons, dans l'espoir d'y dénicher un couteau, à défaut d'une baguette.

Rien que des cuillères en plastique, des spatules et des bouts de ficelle emmêlés.

_ J'adooore ça, la façon dont tu penses à ton frère quand tu prends ton pied… soupira la voix glaçante qui se rapprochait.

La jeune fille plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles et poussa un hurlement.

Une ombre apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Tom, titubant, la baguette sanglante entre les mains, lui décocha un sourire féroce, leva la baguette vers sa bouche et en lécha le bord.

Mary s'empara de la cafetière et la lui jeta à la tête. Le récipient allait heurter le visage du garçon, quand d'un geste brusque de la main, Tom envoya valser le récipient contre le mur, à l'aide d'un simple sort. Les éclats de verre retombèrent bruyamment sur le sol. Mary se mit à lui lancer n'importe quel objet qui lui tombait sous la main – les verres, les plats à sauce, la boîte de café… Aucun ne parvinrent à atteindre Tom, qui les envoyait se fracasser contre les murs… rien ne paraissait pouvoir l'arrêter et il approchait toujours, presque sur elle.

Tremblante, tapie contre le plan de travail, elle était acculée…

Une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

_ Tom.

Le Préfet fit volte-face en vacillant légèrement.

Bellatrix, indécise, se tenait dans le couloir, pâle comme un linge.

_ On m'a appelé ? demanda le jeune homme en souriant légèrement.

Elle déglutit, écœurée par son regard vide, et son visage ensanglanté. Prise de vertige, elle faillit tourner de l'œil. _Il faut juste que je l'éloigne de Mary_, pensa-t-elle en se ressaisissant.

Elle se força à lui lancer un sourire séduisant avant de s'éloigner vivement dans le couloir d'un air espiègle.

La silhouette chancelante de Tom apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine, tenant mollement la baguette entre ses mains. Il tourna la tête en direction de Bellatrix. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre.

Une terreur instinctive submergea si brutalement la jeune fille qu'elle se sentit partir à la dérive. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans un recoin où l'ombre se tapissait, au cœur de ses pupilles noires cerclées de rouge, qui semblait à Bellatrix être l'antichambre des ténèbres. Elle réprima la nausée qui la gagnait et garda les yeux braqués sur son visage souriant, tâchant de dissimuler sa terreur. _Arrête un peu de réfléchir. Parle-lui. Maintenant._

Sans prévenir, il s'avança d'un pas.

Elle tressaillit.

_ Que crains-tu, douce Bellatrix ? susurra-t-il.

Elle redressa le menton et le fixa à nouveau.

_ De quoi j'aurais peur ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer. C'est autre chose que tu veux.

Elle fit prudemment un pas en arrière, leva les mains à hauteur de son cou et se mit à déboutonner son chemisier.

Tom hésita comme déstabilisé, mais se rapprocha avant de passer la langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle recula à nouveau, au ralenti, tout en essayant d'ouvrir son vêtement avec des gestes maladroits. Tom la regardait faire, comme envoûté.

_ Mais je suis là, à présent, reprit Bellatrix, en empruntant un ton qui se voulait charmeur et en s'efforçant de lui sourire. Nous pouvons faire tout ce que tu désires, promit-elle en reculant imperceptiblement d'un autre pas.

Tom inclina la tête de côté.

_ Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé. Je serais venu plus tôt, si tu me l'avais dis. Il faut _toujours_ demander.

Bellatrix ôta son chemisier.

_ Eh bien maintenant, je te le demande.

A ces mots, Tom se rua sur elle à une incroyable vitesse. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se retourna et détala en direction des escaliers. Déjà sur ses talons, il gagnait du terrain elle l'entendait courir à grands pas, sentant un souffle chaud et sifflant dans son coup. Lorsqu'il lui agrippa les cheveux, une douleur fulgurante la traversa. Il la tira brusquement vers l'arrière. Elle hurla.

Le garçon la plaqua contre le mur près de la porte palière et, d'un geste brutal, l'immobilisa à l'aide de ses bras, posant la baguette tout contre son visage elle flaira le sang qui recouvrait le bois. _Le sang de Lucius. _Le visage de Tom, en colère et déformé, se colla au sien. Son corps dégageait une atroce senteur de brûlé.

_ Douce Bellatrix…, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. C'est grâce à toi, tu sais. C'est _toi _qui m'a ouvert la voie.

Elle riva soudain ses yeux à ceux noirs cerclés de rouge du garçon, qui la fixait attentivement, avec une avidité à peine retenue, et elle sentit sa raison défaillir.

_ Mon journal se nourrit généralement du désespoir et de l'angoisse des gens autour de lui, pour grandir .Tu voulais mourir, le soir de Thankgiving. Ce soir-là, il a absorbé la noirceur de ton esprit… Mais, mon journal c'est moi.

La gorge nouée, elle sentit les larmes jaillir.

_ Non… chuchota-t-elle.

Il se détacha d'elle et la fixa durement.

_ Si_. Tout ça à cause de toi._

Son esprit s'obscurcit, happé par le néant. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Tom la rattrapa, mais la jeune fille sentit qu'elle perdait lentement conscience, lorsque soudain, le garçon tourna vivement sur le côté.

_ Pas un pas de plus, siffla le jeune homme avant de brandir la baguette droit devant lui.

Bellatrix aperçut Mary, immobile, la main serrée autour d'un couteau à découper ses yeux dilatés étaient braqués sur elle.

Aucune des deux filles ne bougeaient. Tom déposa délicatement le corps de la jeune Bellatrix, à moitié inconsciente, sur le sol. Il se releva et le jeune homme fit face à Mary.

_ La partie est finie, énonça-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il laissa ses paroles pénétrer dans les airs, puis il se pencha vers Bellatrix qui s'était reculée contre le renfoncement du mur et, posa sa baguette couverte de sang à ses côtés. Son geste signifiait la fin du jeu.

Il se redressa de tout son long, froidement, et s'en alla dans le couloir. Mary, éberluée, suivit des yeux la démarche fluide et assurée de Tom, qui s'éloignait - de légers tournoiements de sa cape autour de lui. Dès qu'il disparut à un angle du couloir, Mary se précipita vers Bellatrix et la voix entrecoupée lui demanda.

_ Bellatrix… Reveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi, sanglota-t-elle.

Bellatrix s'assit contre le mur en des gestes maladroits et leva son regard vers Mary.

_ Il faut que tu ailles retrouver Severus et Lucius, déclara vivement Bellatrix en repensant aux deux garçons grièvement blessés. Vas voir comment ils vont, poursuivit-elle d'une voix hachée. S'il le faut, emmène-les à l'infirmerie. Tous les soins sont là-bas.

En entendant le nom de Lucius, Bellatrix la sentit se redresser.

_ Hein ? s'exclama Mary qui revenait à la raison. Mais je ne sais même pas à quoi sert une morue. J'y connais rien en potions… ou quoique ce soit !

Face à la panique de la jeune fille, Bellatrix tâcha de prendre une voix calme et rassurante.

_ Trouves Severus, il saura, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Mary se releva et regarda en direction de la buanderie et reposa son regard sur Bellatrix.

_ Mais et toi ? Tu ne viens pas ?

Quand Bellatrix tenta de se relever, suivant le mouvement de Mary, elle chancela. Mary la rattrapa, d'une main ferme et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Mary voulait sa réponse.

_ Moi j'ai quelque mots à dire à Tom avant, lui annonça Bellatrix. Je vous retrouve là-bas, à l'infirmerie.

_ Tu ne devrais pas y aller, répliqua Mary.

Bellatrix s'éloigna dans le couloir.

_ A toute à l'heure…

* * *

_**Houu.. mais on dirait que ça devient une affaire personnelle entre Bella et Tom.**_

_**Vu que je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé le chapitre, si vous voulez bien dîtes en moi un mot.**_

_**En revanche, ce que je sais c'est que plus vous cliquerez sur le beau bouton bleu juste en-dessous, plus les chapitres suivants arriveront rapidement.**_

_**-A-**_


End file.
